Undertaker's Granddaughter
by dream space angel
Summary: When a mysterious girl from Ciel's past arrives at the manor, Sebastian and Ciel's lives are forever changed. Lily is a girl with a mysterious past who turns life at the mansion upside down and accompanies Ciel in his many adventures. As time goes on, however, Sebastian begins to wonder. Who is Lily? What is her connection to Ciel and the Undertaker? More importantly, what is she?
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Reunion

 **A/N: I don't own Black Butler. I'm sorry if this beginning is a bit boring or they are slightly out of character. Constructive criticism please. I'm new at the fanfiction business, please forgive my mistakes.**

Sebastian walked calmly through the manor not long after putting Ciel to bed. It was darker out due to the storm raging outside, so he carried a candle. A knock sounded on the door making him go and answer it. He pulled open the door to meet a figure in a hood, drenched to the bone. They faintly shivered and spoke.

"I'm sorry to bother you but it seems that I have been caught in this storm. May I come in until it's over?" Sebastian smiled, opening the door wider and bowing a little.

"Of course and welcome to the-"

"What is going on here Sebastian? Who is this?" Looking towards the stairs they saw Ciel standing there. Sebastian bowed to him before speaking.

"Master, we have a guest who wishes to stay until the storm is over." Ciel sighs before looking over at the hooded figure.

"Welcome to my manor. My name is-"

"C-Ciel?" The figure spoke, taking a step forward. "Is it really you?" Ciel blinked, his face showing confusion.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" He asked.

"Ciel, it's me." With a slightly shaking hand the figure pulled down the hood to reveal long white hair and a shiny blue eye while the other was covered by hair. Ciel gasped. "Do you remember me?" Ciel ran and hugged the woman much to Sebastian's surprise.

"Lily! I thought you were dead!" Ciel cried, hugging tighter. A tear passed through his closed eye as she started to pat his hair.

"It's alright. I'm alive, see?" Ciel pushed himself away but didn't face Sebastian.

"Sebastian, take Lily's bag to the room down the hall from mine. She will stay with us for a while." Sebastian bowed again.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian grabbed the bag while Ciel started pulling Lily along with him. As they passed Sebastian Lily smelt something that made her eyes widen. She glanced at Sebastian and narrowing her eyes before following Ciel up the stairs.

After a quick wash Lily put on a white nightgown and started brushing her hair on the bed. A knock on the door made her stop. A familiar sent reached her nose and she reached for her knives next to the bed. "Come in." She called, and the door opened to reveal Sebastian. Sebastian came in and closed the door behind him.

"So how do you know the young master?" He asked.

"I don't think I need to explain that to you." She said, gripping the knife tighter.

"It's just the young master never told me about you." Sebastian explained, Lily chuckled.

"After what he went through I'm not surprised." She says looking to the ground. "I'm going to bed so if you'll please leave." Sebastian nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him. "I'm glad Ciel is okay, but why the crow? What made Ciel summon him?" She shakes her head. "I'm just tired, that can't be him. I'll wait until morning to figure out what's going on." She muttered before getting under the blanket unaware of Sebastian listening through the door. He smirked before standing up and slowly walking down the hallway.

"So, she is more than meets the eye. (heh) This is going to be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 Workers

 **Note: I do not own Black Butler. Also sorry for the wait for this chapter and how short they are. I am new to this. It will get longer in the future I promise. Also there will be times when I will need some help so there might be some questions at tiems. Any way ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)**

Sebastian sighed as he approached the kitchen only to be tackled. "SEBASTIAN!" Three voices screamed. He pushed the people off of him.

"What is wrong?" he asked in a bored tone. Meyrin starts yelling.

"There's someone in the kitchen! And all of our chores are already done!" Sebastian blinked.

"Someone in the kitchen?" He muttered before heading that way. He walked in while the other three leaned in the door watching. Sebastian looked around and spotted familiar girl with white hair pulling something out of the oven. He put his fingers to his forehead. "What are you doing here Lily?" Said person turned to him and smiled.

"Getting Ciel's breakfast around." He watched as she pulled out a pocket watch out of her pocket. "Speaking of Ciel, you're late to wake him up." Sebastian eyes widened. She held out a cup and pot. "Earl Gray." She answers and he takes it and put it on the cart before running out of the room leaving the five there. Mayrin, Finny, and Bard approached the girl.

"Hey who are you?" Bard said talking to Lily. She turned to them and gave a closed eyed smile.

"Name's Lily. Who are you guys?"

"My name's Bardroy or Bard. I'm the chef."

"I'm Finnian but please call me Finny! I'm the gardener!"

"Meyrin is my name yes it is and I'm the maid yes I am." They introduced themselves.

"Hey I don't mean to be rude but why do you have your one eye covered?" Finny asked only to be hit in the head by Bard.

"Finny you don't just go around asking people personal questions like that!" Bard yelled at him, Finny covered where he was hit.

"Finny, skill super strength. Experimented number S-012 taken from past lab by Sebastian ad given job here." They all turned to Lily and saw her straight faced, Lily's other eye was just barely covered by her hand. "Bard, weapons expert found middle of a battle. Prefers trying to cook with a flamethrower than an oven. Meyrin, sharp shooter. Just fired from a job and found by Sebastian. Poor near sight but very excellent far sight aka hawk shooter." She finished ad pushed the hair back over her eye with her other hand before removing the hand over the eye. Everyone but Lily's mouth was open.

"How did you do that?!" Bard asked surprised. She looked to the floor before her head went up and she started towards the door.

"I have to go. Excuse me." She left leaving the others confused.

"Who was she?" Bard asked looking back where the woman was.

"Lily was an old maid in the past manor." The others looked at Tanaka. "She was hired a long time ago by the master's parents."

"So why does she cover up? It's boiling outside!" Tanaka looked down.

"She was here during the fire." Everyone looked towards the door thinking about the woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 Proof

 **Note: I don't own Black Butler. Also I am so sorry about the fact that this is really short. I had more chapters planed in my head and how I wanted to end them. Also does anyone know if the angels have just one color eyes. Kind of like how the grim reapers are green/gold and demons are pinkish. Are angels the same and if they are can someone please tell me? Final note I will put a chapter on what happened when they were kidnapped.**

 **ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)**

Lily was dusting the books in library when the door opened and Sebastian walked in. "Lily the young master asked me to-" He stopped when he saw her holding on to the top shelf while dusting. No ladder or nothing just holding onto the shelf.

"To?" She asked smirking amused.

"To asked you to come to his office." Lily gave a quick nod before pushing of and doing a flip then landing on her feet. She walked out the door leaving Sebastian to figure out how she did that. He snapped out of it soon and went after her. She approached the door and knocked before Sebastian could say anything.

"Come in." Opening the door they walked into the office. Ciel gestured for Lily to sit in the chair across from him. She did and Sebastian closed the door. Ciel leaned forward as if inspecting Lily. "I thought you were dead." Ciel said.

"Honestly I thought so to." Lily spoke looking down. "But you need proof it's me don't you?" Ciel smirked a bit.

"Yes. Something only Lily would know or have." Lily nodded and held up her hand before pulling off her glove. On the back of her hand burned into the skin was the symbol for the Phantomhives'. She lowered her hand and spoke.

"As for the know bit. I know that I was hired when you were one and a half, you and Lady Elizabeth used the gang up on me when you used to play and she would try to force me to wear makeup." Ciel waved his hands.

"That's not enough. Someone could have told you." Lily sighed and looked to the ground.

"I didn't want to use this but fine." She took a deep breath. "The night your parents were killed you ran through the halls looking for them and your dog Sebastian." She held back a snicker. "You found Tanaka afterwards, he told you to run away but you asked where your parents were." Ciel leaned forward more, his eyes widening. "I grabbed you right after Tanaka was stabbed in the back and ran with you in my arms. The fire spread and I was badly burned trying to protect you." She looked at him. "Is that proof enough?" Ciel nodded and leaned back.

"Yes, you are Lily… How did you survive?" Lily shrugged.

"I found out something. But I want to know something." Lily said.

"Sure what?" Ciel asked.

"How where you able to summon the crow Demon?"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 Books

Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened at that statement. She crossed her arms her smile gone. Ciel smiled then started laughing. "I forgot you could do that!" He laughed. "You are able to read people like their open books!" She nodded then glanced at Sebastian.

"You're the Crow. Often mistaken for Raven." She turned back to Ciel. "So he's the reason you survived?" Ciel nodded and took off his eye patch to reveal their contract. She sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get there fast enough. When I did the whole place was gone and I couldn't find you."

"You know why my master wears and eye patch, now I would like to know why you hide your eye." Sebastian spoke, Lily glanced at him then Ciel before brushing the hair away from her eye. She turned to Sebastian for him to see one blue and one gold eye. "Strange, I have never seen eyes like yours." Sebastian said taking a step closer, she covered them up.

"Yes well I don't think you will find another like me." Lily spoke before turning back to Ciel. "I was wondering if I could continue working as your maid like I used to?" Ciel slowly nodded.

"Sure. It would be nice to have you around again." Ciel says. "Lily can you go make me a snack? I am hungry and want to have one of your recipes again." With a nod Lily stood up and bowed before turning and leaving. In the kitchen Lily had just put a tray in the oven when Sebastian silently walked into the room.

"Can I help you with Sebastian? Because you have to be quick about this." She said turning to face him and crossing her arms.

"Just want to know of what happened that made the young master think you were dead." Lily's face went blank and she turned back to the oven.

"That's a story I'd rather not get in but, let me get this to Ceil then I might tell you." She took the tray to the table and put some on a plate. Walking to a cabinet she pulled out powdered sugar and chocolate. She quickly melted the chocolate and drizzled it over the top the cookies and sprinkled some sugar on it. She left the kitchen soon after with Sebastian following close behind her. She dropped off the tray of snacks, afterwards she looked at Sebastian after they left the office. "Sorry Sebastian but I can't tell you right now." She didn't say anything else as she walked off to continue cleaning.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 Scars

 **Note: I do not own Black Butler and I am sorry for the wait. A lot has been going on. Another note sorry for how Grell acts towards Lily, I originally had this a OC X Grell thing. If you guys want a pairing in this just let me know and I will take it into consideration. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Over the next few weeks Sebastian kept an eye on Lily. She seemed to be the only one other than him that could get anything done. Then a new butler came and was asked to be trained by Sebastian. Lily glanced at the door before pulling the curtain rod down and holding the curtain in front of Ciel as Grell came crashing through the door on the tea cart and spilling tea everywhere. She then picked up the tea pot on the table and Ciel's plate as Grell yanked the table cloth off. She set them down and watched as Grell tried to commit suicide and Sebastian stop him. She chuckled a bit and Grell turned. She smiled before picking up the tea covered curtain. "I am sorry sir." She apologized, Ciel waved it off.

"It's fine Just go wash it." Ciel said, Lily nodded before walking out. Grell just watched her leave.

"Who is she?" He asked, Ciel set the cup down.

"Oh that's right you don't know her. Her name is Lily. She is one of our maids." Ciel explained, Grell just looked back at the door.

Later Ciel, Sebastian, and Lily were walking back into the manor when Ciel stiffened. "Is something wro-" Sebastian stops after glancing at the inside off the manor. Lily cringes.

"To much pink." Lily muttered, the other two agreed. They went to the parlor and saw Grell hanging from the ceiling. Lily stifled a laugh and stopped when someone squealed and Ciel was taken into a bear hug.

"Ciel!" A girl with blond curly pigtails shouted squeezing the life out of him. Lily hid in the corner but gave her spot away when she started laughing as Elizabeth put a pink bonnet on Sebastian's head. Elizabeth turned to Lily and squealed. "You are so cute!" She shouted, Lily bowed.

"Thank you Milady-!" She was cute off as Elizabeth pulled her away squealing something about a ball.

"Lady Elizabeth. Is there perhaps a longer dress that I could wear?" Lily asked stepping out from behind the curtain.

"It's just Lizzy and long dresses aren't very cute at al-" Elizabeth stopped and stared at Lily. Lily had scars on her arms and legs. Some scars on her back and neck, she looked to the ground ashamed a bit. Elizabeth's smile fell and she turned back to the trunk of things she brought. "Alright now let's try this one." She held out a long red dress and Lily took it. "You can come to me if you need to talk about anything. Alright Lily?" Lily stopped when Elizabeth said that.

"Thank you... Lizzy." Lily thanked her before stepping out in the new dress. The dress went passed Lily's feet and was red. Black lace ran around the waist and top of the high neckline. The top of the neckline brushed her chin. The cuffs flared out at the wrists and extended passed her fingertips. A thin black band ran around the wrist.

"You look amazing!" Elizabeth said, they went out into the ballroom just as Grell was ranting about the light blue dress he was wearing

"Lizzy wouldn't they look cuter in perhaps a suit?" Lily whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"How so?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well Grell I think would look better in a red suit, Finny in a white shirt and vest while Bard in a nice black suit. Don't you agree?" Lily asked, Elizabeth thought for a moment and Lily noticed Grell was staring at her, a slight blush on his face. Elizabeth's face lightened up.

"You're right!" She shouted clapping her hands before dragging the men away.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 Jack the Ripper

 **Okay here's another chapter. I tried to make it longer but I can't promise that all of them will be like that. However I also want to ask, do you guys think I should do an x OC? And if so with who? I won't do and x Ciel or X Alois nor and X Undertaker because that last one would be kind of weird... Any way ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)**

Lily sat next to Ciel as they rode into London. Lily looked over the letter the Queen had sent on the crimes going on in London. Prostitutes were being killed and their uterus' were being taken out. Lily sighed and handed the letter back to Ciel. "This is definitely gruesome." Lily said. Ciel nodded as they arrived at the town house. They opened the door and saw Madam Red, Lau and Grell messing up the whole place looking for tea. Lily's face palmed for the face moments before Sebastian had said that Ciel would have a relaxing stay. Everyone one looked up and Grell blushed again. Lily set to work cleaning up while Sebastian made tea and the others talked.

"What is our course of action?" Madam Red asked.

"We go to him." Ciel said standing up. "Lily, Sebastian, come with me." Both Lily and Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord." They both said. Madam Red walked down the stairs next to Lily.

"You need to add more colors to your wardrobe." Madam Red complained grabbing some of Lily's dress. "Maybe a little red." Lily shook her head.

"I don't think red looks good on me." Lily says as they sat down in the carriage. Grell piped up this time.

"You look amazing in that red dress earlier!" Grell shouted before clamping his hands over his mouth. Everyone blinked and glanced at him.

"I have to agree. The red dress made you look wonderful earlier." Sebastian added, Lily sighed.

"Okay has everyone but Ciel forgotten that we are currently on a case?" Lily asked, Lau looked at her.

"But talking about your outfits is fun. Perhaps you can come to my place and gat some ideas from my girls." Lau said making Ciel hit him in the back of the head while Lily slapped him. Soon they had arrived at a building and Lily read the sign above the door.

UNDERTAKER

Lily smiled, "Well this is interesting." She followed everyone in.

"Are you in Undertaker?" Ciel called, laughter rang through the shop and Lily's eyes fell onto the coffin leaning on the wall. Undertaker came out scaring everyone but Ciel, Sebastian and to their surprise Lily.

"I bid thee welcome earl." A creepy voice said. "Have you come to try out the coffin I made especially for you?" Undertaker asked, pocking Ciel's cheek.

"No. We can for information." Ciel said simply, Undertaker let go and started towards the back.

"I'll make us some tea, take a seat anywhere." Lily just sat on a silver and black coffin while everyone looked around confused as to where to sit down. Undertaker came back and handed everyone a cup of tea, not even noticing Lily when he handed her one. Undertaker started to talk and everyone looked at their glasses in horror after he said work (play) with the bodies he get. Lily just glances at her tea before taking a sip. Everyone looked at her strange as she removed the beaker from her lips and squinted at the tea before pulling a small bone out of it. She shrugged, set the bone down and took another swallow of tea. Gaging could be heard around the room before Undertaker's laughter overpowered them. He fell over laughing. "Okay I'll give you the information you need." Undertaker said calming down a bit before he started to explain.

Later everyone sat in the carriage again talking about everything Undertaker had said before Sebastian jumped out of the carriage. Lily sat there while Madam Red and Lau looked questioning how he did that. Then they sat down and started talking about Lily's wardrobe choice making her groan.

Soon they came back to the town house and saw Sebastian there. Lily ignores him and goes to pour tea.

"Madam Red, do you think you can get us a couple of tickets for the ball?" Ciel asked making Lily tune back into reality. Madam Red laughed.

"But of course, that will be easy." She looked at Lily and gained a Cheshire cat smile. "However Lily's outfit will be hard." Lily gulped and tried running but was caught by Grell. He started dragging her back while Madam Red pulled out a tape measure.

Madam Red looked around and then back to the group. "Okay so, Ciel is my niece who came to London from the country side, Lau is my love, Sebastian is Ciel's tutor, Lily is..." She looked around. "Where is Lily?" She asked, Grell went over and pulled her from behind a table. "Ah! Lily is my best friend... oh and Grell is my butler as usual." Lily crossed her arms and sighed.

Somehow they had gotten her into a puffy dress. That was mainly dark purple with black lace around its base and neckline. The sleeves puffed out at the wrists and were also solid back. She had a small bag tied to her wrists. An eyepatch with a purple rose covered her eye. She shot a glare a Lau when he suggested that they should have gotten Lily in one of his kinds of dresses.

Lily then started to wonder around holding a glass of champagne. She goes over to a table and looked at the cakes. Shaking her head she headed over and leaned against a pillar, chuckling when she caught sight of Madam Red enjoying herself and Ciel with Sebastian running from Lizzy. Suddenly she feels a hand being placed on her waist.

"That is a beautiful laugh my dear swan." A voice said making her look turn. There standing behind her was the Viscount Druitt. He had a flirtatious smile. "Oh, my dear what happened to your eye?" He asked, gently stroking it. Lily flinched away.

"I'd rather not get into it." She sets the glass on a nearby table. "Excuse me." She said with a curtsy. Lily started walking away when Druitt grabbed her wrist.

"How can I let you walk away without a dance?" He led her to the dance floor- or rather dragged her to the dance floor. He pulled her to the center and led the dance when the music started. Lily mimicked his movements while silently hoping someone would come help her. Suddenly there was a tap on Druitt's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I have a dance with the lady?" Lily looked at the speaker and found it was Sebastian. He smirked and intervening leading Lily back into the dance. Lily gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sebastian." Lily said as they went towards the edge of the crowd. "He was getting annoying." Lily groaned.

"It was no trouble Milady." He started talking ideally while Lily watched Ciel talked to Druitt. After a minute Lily looked away and grabbed another glass of champagne. After a minute Sebastian tugged his glove tighter. "Now, I do believe the young master is waiting for us." Lily nodded and followed Sebastian to where Ciel is. Lily stood at the side while Sebastian attacked everyone. As the candles where lit again Lily made her way over and untied Ciel. He picked up Ciel. "Lily I suggest you climb on my back and hold onto my neck." Lily blushed but complied and soon they were out of there. They landed on the roof and Lily opened her eyes and gasped in aww. London was beautiful. She didn't notice when Sebastian smirked before jumping again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7 Grim Reapers**

 **I apologies for the delay. I do not own Black Butler and so sorry for it being so short. Also it has been decided and this will not be an OC x someone, however there will probably be flirting and such. If you guys have any suggestions I would like to hear them. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

Everyone was back at the town house. Lily was in her room listening to Ciel, and Sebastian talk through the wall. She smiled when Madam Red came in and tried not to laugh when Grell added salt instead of sugar into the tea. After he left them to take care of the tea, Lily set down the book she was reading before grabbing her knives. She took a deep breath and left her room, heading straight for the kitchen where Grell was. She came in and walked up to him, he didn't notice. "Grell." She spoke making him drop the tea pot he was holding. Lily quickly caught it and set it back on the counter.

"Oh, Lily. I-I didn't see you there." Grell stuttered nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You can drop the act Grell, I know who-or rather what you are." Lily said, Grell looked at her confused, but worry lined his eyes.

"Oh? What do you mean? What am I?" He asked with a small laugh.

"Your eyes betrayed you." Lily spoke stepping closer. "That green with specks of gold belongs to one race. The one race that stands neutral between god and man. Patient are the hunters who wait in shadows for the time for their job. Quietly they collect the souls of the dead. Grim Reapers." Lily tells him. Grell's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Grell laughs but stops abruptly when Lily spoke again.

"Grell drop the act I know you're one of them." Grell looks to the ground silently. Minutes pass before he starts to chuckle and looked up smiling, showing sharp pointed teeth.

"I didn't think that someone could figure out my identity as long as I remained in this form." Grell said showing Lily what he truly looked like. "Though I am not the only one hiding who I am, am I?" Grell said circling her. "You aren't human are you? You can't be if you can see passed my disguise." He grabbed her by the throat. She clawed at his hand, he pulled her closer to his face. "Let's see what exactly you are made of." He threw her through the wall. She landed in the room Ciel and the others were in. Ciel instantly ran over to her side.

"Lily! Are you okay?" He asked, Lily pushed herself up and wiped the blood that dripped out the corner of her mouth. Sebastian's head snapped towards her when he got a scent of the blood. The sound of a chainsaw was heard and Lily's eyes widened before she grabbed Ciel and rolled out of the way just as a chainsaw blade hit the ground where she was. She stood up and glared at Grell who had a chainsaw in his hands.

"I'm sorry Madam Red but it seems someone figure out what we were doing." Grell said snarling. Lily smirked and chuckled.

"Actually I just said that I knew what you were. You were the one who just incriminated yourself." Lily said, Grell face palmed. Madam Red stood up and walked towards Grell.

"I see, I guess it was only a matter of time." Madam Red said, "I never thought anyone could see passed Grell's disguise." Madam Red told them. Grell had changed into his usual red outfit.

"Of course no one would have noticed a butler leaving the party and being a grim reaper makes it easy to be quick." Sebastian explained. Grell then charged at the group. Lily pushed Ciel out of the way and used her knives to block his chainsaw. The blade went through and hit her arm. She jumped back and clutched it while Sebastian attacked Grell and Grell explained about the death scythe. This kept going until Lily was sent back to the ground by Grell and Sebastian started fighting Grell again. Lily looked up just as Madam Red was about to stab Ceil. Lily's eyes got a dangerous glint and a second later Madam Red's wrist was in Lily's grasp. Everyone stared in shock at that before Madam Red was sent backwards. The whole room got colder as Lily stood there panting heavily. She gave a smirk and removed her eyepatch.

"Well Grell, you did say you wanted to see how I was able to see through your disguise." The room got a little colder as she looked up slowly. Her eyes were red and were slits. "Now you can."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8 Lily's Demon

 ** _I do not own Black Butler. Also I felt the need to warn you Lily isn't just a demon. You will find out in later chapters what I mean. And I am thinking of making a chapter just on Lily and what she is. DO you guys think I should? Also if you guys have any questions just ask. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :)_**

Lily's red eyes shined as she glared at Grell. "L-Lily?" Ciel stutter slightly afraid. Lily turned to him.

"Forgive me for not telling you or showing you." Lily said before turning back to Grell. In an instant she was in front of him and holding him by the throat. "However I tend to get dangerous and out of control. Now..." She pulled Grell closer, "let's see what exactly you are made of." Grell gulped. She quickly turned and threw him through the wall. Grell slowly stood up, the broken glass crunched as someone walked on it. He hesitate a minute before looking over and seeing Lily stepping out of the building. She came out carrying his chainsaw. Her face blank but her eyes were dark. She raised it above her head ready to strike. Grell dodged her and she started chasing him. At one point she cornered him, he was bleeding and scared. Lily just gave a creepy smile and prepared to kill him. Sebastian hit the back of her neck, knocking her out. He caught her as she fell. Grell quickly grabbed his chainsaw and stood there. Sebastian carefully set her down next to Ciel.

Lily woke up some time later and rubbed her head. "Are you okay?" A voice said, she turned to see everyone standing next to her. She was back at the manor

"Yeah, what happened?" She asked. Sebastian led the workers out before coming back in.

"How long were you planning on not telling me that you were a demon?" Ciel asked crossing his arms. Lily rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm only part demon. So I don't have full control over it." Lily explained. "It's a long story." She glanced at Sebastian. "Thank you for knocking my out." She thanked him before climbing out of the bed. As she was putting on her eyepatch she thought of something. "Wait, what happened to Grell and Madam Red.?" She asked turning to them.

"Grell got away and Madam Red was killed not long after you were knocked unconscious." Ciel explains.

"I'm sorry. If I had not lost control then there's a chance she would have lived." Lily apologies.

"It was not your fault." Ciel tells her while heading towards the door. "Just make me something sweet." Ciel orders, Sebastian closed the door behind them. Lily just sat there before pulling out a book from the drawers next to the bed. She through the pages looking for something.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I should have seem that her death date was coming." Lil muttered before putting the book back and heading to the kitchen. She didn't notice that Sebastian stood outside the door but moved when she came out. As soon as she was gone he slipped into her room.

"Now, to see what else she hides." Sebastian muttered pulling his glove on tighter on his hand. He began looking around and stopped at a picture. It showed Lily standing next to the previous Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Lady Rachel Phantomhive who held onto a baby Ciel. Sebastian raised and eyes brow. "She hasn't aged a bit since then, has she?" Sebastian muttered as he continued to look at the picture. Suddenly a blade was pointed at his neck. He instantly stiffened but then chuckled. "You know not many can sneak up on me."

"What are you doing in my room?!" Lily hissed placing the knife tighter to his throat.

"II was trying to find out more about you. Your sent is something I don't recognize." Sebastian answered.

"I know it isn't." Next thing Sebastian knew he was getting literally kicked out of her room. "Now stay out of my room!" Lily shouts and slams the door. Sebastian gets up and brushes himself off still smirking. He stops and says.

"This is indeed interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 Lady Midford

 **Do not expect stuff for a while, also my chapter output's going to be slowing down now, but I won't abandon this story. I've been writing other stories that may or may not end up here, like a Sherlock fanfic and a Ninjago fanfic. If I do abandon this, just go ahead and yell at me. If you guys have any questions let me know or any suggestions. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!:)**

Things died down after the Jack the Ripper case. Madam Red had her funeral and Lily punched Lau in the face for trying to get her into one of Ran Mao's dresses, but other than that everything was boring. Ciel had given Lily the day off so she spent it in the library reading. She sent down the book. "Well, that's book number 13." She said before stopping as she heard Elizabeth squealing. She sighed and put the books away. Lily ran down the hallway, her dress dragging on the ground as she did so. She approached the entrance and tried not to chuckle at how Sebastian looked. She bowed to the woman next to Elizabeth. "Lady Midford, Lady Elizabeth, it has been so long, hasn't it?" Lady Midford looked over and gave a small smile.

"Lily, it's good to see you." Lily stood up while Lady Midford spoke. "Please call me Francis or Lady Francis." She came over and gave a pat on Lily's shoulder. "We must fence sometime." Lily nodded.

"It's a deal." She gestured to the bag. "May I take your things to your rooms?" Lady Midford nodded.

"Please." Francis then followed Sebastian through the manor while Lily grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs.

Later Lily was helping the other servants set up for the surprised for Ciel's birthday. She was arranging the roses on the table when Bard asked her. "Hey, now that I think about it, when is your birthday Lily?" Lily stopped and Finny and Mey rin joined in.

"Yeah, you celebrate ours but we don't yours." Finny said putting his finger to his chin.

"Yes, when is it?" Mey rin asked. Lily kept working.

"Trust me, my birthday isn't important." Lily said not looking at the others. They looked at each other confused. Lily smirked as she heard gun shots go off outside. "6-7. Ciel seems to be losing." Lily spoke before she headed into the kitchen and grabbing an apron. "Now for the cake.' She closed the kitchen door and started to work, ignoring the explosion and crashes coming from the others.

Ceil and them had just gotten back and Mey rin, Finny, Bard, and Lily had just surprised everyone. Lily gave a small smile before slipping away while everyone was enjoying their cake. Lily went up to her room and sat staring out the window watching the snow fall. It was later when a knock sounded on the door making Lily turn. Francis walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"You missed part of the celebration, everyone was wondering where you were." Francis said walking over and pulling a chair up. "Ciel is already in bed, I decided to come check on you." She pulled a long parcel from behind her back. "Happy Belated Birthday Lily." She handed the present over. Lily set it on her lap.

"How did you know?" Lily chuckled. "Wait, let me guess. The previous Lord Phantomhive?" Francis nodded, Lily opened it. She pulled out a sword with a golden handle. Lily looked it over.

"I saw you looking at it so I bought it for you right before you and Ciel disappeared." Francis said then grabbed Lily's hand. "Elizabeth told me about your scars."

"I don't want to talk about it." Lily said. "Thank you though. For this I mean." Lily said gesturing to the sword. "If you will excuse me I am going to bed." Lily stood up. "Oh and we shall fence tomorrow." Francis smirked and headed towards the door.

The next day everyone gathered on the front lawn to watch Lily and Lady Francis fence. They started at it and everyone was on the edge of their seats as it continued. In the end both swords broke leaving it at a draw. Lady Francis picked up the broken top half on her sword and smirked. "Well it seems to be another draw. We really need to find out who's better one of these days." Lily agreed and went to do her chores, as she passed Ciel she heard Ciel whisper to her.

"You planned that didn't you?" She gave a slight smirk and a quick nod.

"I don't want to win nor lose." She whispered back, then headed towards the manor.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10 Black Swan

 **Since I won't be posting for a few weeks, enjoy a double chapter day** **By the way, I'd like to thank my co-author/editor Regna of the Forest. She may not post many stories, but she's great at editing and has been helping me get through every chapter. Side note-Ciel and Sebastian don't know Lily's related to Undertaker (and if you didn't know, you really didn't read the title) I'm going to reveal that in a later chapter. Happy Holidays, everyone. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!:)**

Ciel sat at the table eating his breakfast when he realized something. He set his cup down, "Sebastian, where is Lily?" Ciel asked. Sebastian bowed.

"I let her sleep, my lord. After all I found she had done her chores last night." Sebastian replied, Ciel hummed in response. Sebastian held out a letter. "After you have finished eating my lord, it seems you have work to do." Ciel glanced at the letter that was set in front of him.

In his office Ciel opened the letter from the queen. "There seems to be another murderer." Ciel sighs. "Is there ever anything else going on?" Sebastian took the letter and scanned over it.

"This is interesting." Sebastian said with a smirk, he started to read it out loud.

Another string of murders have been going through London. No one has seen what the killer looks

like. The killer has been named the Black Swan. Scotland Yard is trying to not let the public

get wind of this. So I leave it in your capable hands to solve this quickly.

"The Black Swan?" Ciel smirked and raised his cup to his mouth. "Sounds like one of your kind Crow." Ciel mocked, Sebastian raised a finger to his chin.

"I've never heard of one but it is possible." Sebastian said, Ciel gave a sideways glance at him. There were a few crashed making them look towards the door. It was thrown open and there stood a panting Lily.

"I am so sorry young master. I over slept." Lily apologies bowing. Ciel waved it off.

"It's alright. Sebastian already told me." He handed her the letter. "Now get ready. We will be leaving in a while." Ciel ordered, Lily glanced at the letter.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, Ciel stopped at the door.

"We are heading to go see Undertaker. See if he has any information for us." Ciel says before he leaves. Sebastian stops by Lily.

"I covered for you this time but try not to over sleep again." Sebastian whispered. Lily gave a slight nod before Sebastian left. Lily read the letter.

"So that's what's going on." She set the letter on Ciel's desk and left to go get ready.

Later Lily sat across for Ciel in the carriage on their way through London to Undertakers. Lily stared out the window. "So Lily, why did you sleep in?" Ciel asked, Lily turned to him.

"I am sorry for that my lord. I had a long night." Lily said as the pulled up to the shop. They stepped out and went inside. Undertaker came out of his coffin and started laughing and talking nonsense while making tea. Lily tuned them out and sat on a coffin drinking tea. Her head snapped towards the conversation when Ciel cleared his throat and asked.

"Undertaker do you know anything about this _Black Swan_ that has been going around?" Ciel asked, Undertaker stopped laughing and set his cup down.

"Fine but later I need to take to Lily... alone." Undertaker said before going behind his desk. He pulled out a black feather and showed it to Ciel. "Do you know what this is?" Ciel took a look at it.

"A feather?"

"This is a swan feather, no one has seen the Black Swan. However there are at least one of these near every victim." Undertaker handed Ciel the feather. "Another thing is the weapon. The markings on the victims are strange."

"Strange, how?" Ciel asked looking over the feather.

"Nope, that's a secret!" Undertaker said putting his finger up to his mouth with a huge smile. Lily thought about what she had just heard while Ciel tried to convince Undertaker to tell him. Soon they gave up and Ciel and Sebastian left while Lily stayed behind and talked to Undertaker. Sebastian and Ciel waited for her outside. Minutes passed before suddenly the building started to shake with Undertaker's laughter. Soon after Lily came out wiping her hands.

"So what did he want?" Ciel asked as they stepped into the carriage. Lily just stared out the window and fiddled with something in the bag she had brought with her.

"He wants me to work there with him when I'm not working at the manor... if that's okay with you?" Lily stated. Ciel nodded.

"Fine with me." He said. "Lily, I need you to go and pick up a few things for me." Lily looked at him and he held a list out to her which she took. She stood up and jumped out the door with the thing still moving, Ciel shook his head and called to Sebastian. "What is up with you demons and jumping out of moving carriages?" He heard Sebastian chuckle.

"I do not know my lord." Sebastian answers.

"Well at least she doesn't hang from the chandelier like you do." Sebastian chuckled and the rest of the carriage ride was silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Part 11 The Hunt_**

 **Okay first the title is boring but I am running out of ideas for titles so don't be surprised if some chapters don't have a title. Second your guys' reviews have been reaching me and I have been reading them. Thank you guys so much for your reviews they mean a lot. I am also reminding people that this will NOT be a Lily X someone, I know someone made a suggestion but it has been decided. Sorry if this ends on a cliffhanger and is short but I tend to do that. Now ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

Not long later Ciel was walking down an alley where one of the Black Swan's murders happened. He set Sebastian to check out one of the other alley. He was looking around when suddenly he felt a knife being placed at his throat. He stiffened. "Well- look what we have here!" A strained voice chimed from behind Ciel. Then the person moved and started digging in Ciel's pockets. "Now if you give me all your money then maybe I-" He stopped after pulling something out of Ciel's pocket. The man screamed and backed away from Ciel. Ciel rubbed his neck and turned before spotting what the man had pulled. It was the black feather Ciel had gotten from Undertaker. The man started shaking badly while staring at Ciel. "T-The Black Swan!" The man shouted. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know about the Black Swan?" Ciel asked, staying away from the man. The man stayed in front of the entrance but shook harder.

"The swan, a being whose soul is as dark as the night it hunts in. Nothing remains from its victim but the carcass, blood and feathers of pure black." The man spewed. Ciel didn't notice as the man got a tighter grip on the knife. Without warning he grabbed Ciel by the throat and raised the knife. Ciel's eye widened as he waited for the man to strike while he clawed at his hand, but to his surprise the man let go and backed away out of fear. The man dropped the knife and it clattered to the ground as the man fell to his knees. Ciel rubbed his neck as he watched the man started pleading for his life. A hand covered Ciel's eyes from behind. Ciel managed to catch one thing before everything went black.

Black feathers that floated down from the sky.

"Young Master…" A voice called far off. "Young Master!" Ciel opened his eyes and first thing he noticed was Sebastian kneeling in front of him. Second thing he noticed was Grell swooning by Sebastian who ignored him. Ciel looked around and saw the man lying dead on the ground behind Sebastian along with feathers. After a while Grell went over to the body.

"This can't be! ANOTHER soul has been reaped before I got here!" Grell whines.

"Another?" Ciel asked.

"Grell." Sebastian calls making said reaper look at him. "You said another, does that mean that this has happened before?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Grell wonders.

"Are we dealing with another reaper?" Sebastian questions.

"Not one I've heard of." Grell says and leans on Sebastian's shoulder while pulling out a book, he opened it. "You see, all of us have to put our name in when we collect the soul but if you look here." Grell points to a marking. "That has been showing up time to time, no one knows who it is but for some reason the souls are collected."

"It looks like a swan midflight." Sebastian comments putting a finger to his chin. "Grell is there something you can tell us about this mysterious reaper?" Grell backs off and closes his book.

"Nothing the William won't get upset about... but" he leaned in close again. "Maybe with the right incentive I could give you some information." Grell whispers, before Sebastian could say anything William came and dragged Grell away.

"Well we are nowhere near closing this case then where we started." Ciel sighed, Sebastian chuckled.

"Actually my lord I believe we are almost to the end of our little hunt. Now all that matters is catching the right bird." Sebastian tells him.

"You know I wondered. Who is stronger? The Swan, or the Crow." Ciel says with a smirk.

"Let us find out tonight." Sebastian said, "but for now let us go before police come." Sebastian then grabbed Ciel and they left just as someone rounded the corner.

It was later that night, CIel and Sebastian stood against the wall by the opening of an alley. "So remind me again how you found out where the Black Swan was going to strike?" Ciel asked, Sebastian was pulling on a glove. He sighed before talking.

"I gave Grell one of my gloves in exchange for him to let me see in his book. This is just a guess, but it seemed to me that the Black Swan prefers to take their kills in an alley. Away from human sight."

"So no one can see them and recognize them. Clever, for a bird." Ciel says then shivers. "When was the murder supposed to happen?" Ciel asks, Sebastian checks his watch then sighs.

"Sadly not for a while." He closes his watch up. "I told Lily we would be home later but maybe I should have asked her to have some dinner prepared for when we got back-" Sebastian was cut off by a loud scream coming from down the alley they were by. "They're early." Sebastian comments as they ran down it. Sebastian pushes Ciel behind him as feathers and knives come flying at them. Sebastian blocks them before launching a few knives of his own down into the alley. He heard a faint grunt as the knives hit someone. Sebastian slowly makes his way further down the tunnel. He stops and smirks. "Well this is surprising. I didn't think that after all of this, the person we were after would be you." Ciel looked around Sebastian at the person. His eyes widened at the sight.

"You seemed to be surprised about a lot of things these days." A familiar voice says.

"And after all this the very bird we were hunting turns out to be the one person who was with us from the beginning. You knew everything we did, didn't you... Lily?" Sebastian said, his eyes going pink. Lily stood there, blood covered her dress and she held a sword. She smirked. "About time you figure it out Sebastian." Lily says turning to them, the knife in her shoulder gleaming a bit. "But did you figure out what I am?" She says tauntingly, her eyes shining green and gold.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 Lily the Reaper

 _ **Hey everyone. Note, I do not own Black Butler, only Lily. Sorry I haven't updated in a while and if this is short I am sorry. Also sorry that Lily goes a little nuts in this chapter, I will explain later why. Okay I am open to suggestions on ideas for chapters. I am thinking of going back and using episodes from the anime for chapters. What do you guys think? I am also thinking of writing a prequel that is just like Lily as a child and the night the Phantomhives were killed. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!:)**_

Ciel looked at Lily. "Lily, why are you doing this?" He asked coming towards her only for Sebastian to grab him and hold him back. Sebastian growled upon realization.

"You're a Grim Reaper." He snarls, Lily chuckles.

"About time you realize it." Lily says.

"I thought you were a demon." Ciel spoke, Lily's eyes don't leave Sebastian.

"I said part. I am not something you will find." Lily said.

"So part Reaper and part Demon. An interesting mix indeed." Sebastian comments, Lily's smirk widened.

"Oh trust me that's not it." She reaches a hand up and pulls Sebastian's knife out of her shoulder, she didn't make a sound as she did. "Because I am nothing like you've ever seen." She comments, dropping the knife. It clattered to the ground and she straighten her dress. It was now that Ciel saw what she was wearing.

Lily had on a long dress that looked like it was made out of giant black feathers. It opened up in the front showing her long black pants and knee high boots. She had on a long black shirt a few feathers on it. Around her waist she had a dark colored pouch. Blood covered the dress and a bit of her hair which was now black.

"So why are you doing this?" Sebastian asked snapping Ciel out of his thoughts.

"I have my reasons." Lily replied simply. Ciel looked down before slowly removing his eyepatch.

"Sebastian, I order you. Apprehend the Black Swan!" Ciel shouts, Sebastian's eyes flash for a second before he charges at Lily. Lily blocks easily.

"Come now Sebastian. Did you honestly think you could take me down that easily?" Lily taunted while shoving Sebastian back. He threw knives at her which she deflected using the sword. "You're going to have to try hard than that Sebastian." Lily tells him while smirking. Sebastian growls and charges at her, only to be thrown back. Ciel just stood back and watched as they fought. Soon Sebastian was on the ground hurt. Lily stood over him, she wasn't hurt at all. Her eyes shining bright as she smirked down at him. "I told you Sebastian, you needed to try harde-" She was cut off by a loud gunshot. The bullet went through her shoulder knocking her back onto the ground. She managed to catch Ciel holding a smoking gun before her head hit the ground and she was knocked out.

She groaned and opened her eyes only to find herself in a basement. She was chained to a wall. Her shoulder hurt a little bit as she tugged against the chains. Blood caked the back of her head. "I guess I hit the ground harder than I thought." Lily muttered.

"I see you're up." A voice called making her head snap up. Sebastian stood in the corner watching her.

"Creeper much? " Lily asked, Sebastian didn't reply only walked towards the door. It wasn't until he stood in the open doorway did he speak.

"I will be back. I just need to alert the young master of the fact you are awake." Sebastian says then leaves, making sure to close the door behind him. Lily just sat there and chuckled.

"I'm glad grandfather doesn't know about this." Lily muttered to herself then looked at the chains. "Simple chains, easy to break." She rolls her eyes. "Did they forget what I can do?" The door opened and Lily looked over. Both Sebastian and Ciel came walking down the stairs. "Milord." Lily said, bowing the best she could although it wasn't much.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel asked simply standing in front of her.

"I didn't think it was important." Lily replied. "What I am shouldn't matter. After all I have been working here since you were born." Ciel slapped her.

"Where does the Demon and Reaper part of you come from? What else haven't you told me?!" Ciel shouts, Lily just looks him in the eyes.

"I don't need to explain what I am nor do I have to tell you who I'm related to." Lily says her face straight. Ciel slapped her again this time harder. She spits out a little blood as he yelled at her.

"I am your master, therefore you have to do everything I command, and I command you to tell me who your family is and what you are!" Ciel shouts, Lily doesn't look at him she just stares at the ground. Suddenly she starts chuckling.

"You think you are my master?" Her laughing gets louder and Sebastian pulls out some knives. "Your father was my master, I made the deal with him to watch you."

"What kind of deal?" Ciel asked kind of freaked out. Lily's laughing continued.

"Why a demon's deal of course." Lily said her voice going darker, Ciel's eyes widened. "I wasn't able to take his soul though because I protected you in that fire. I could have just left you to burn and taken his soul then been on my merry way!" She yells, Ciel stands there in shock. Sebastian reacts and stabs Lily in the stomach. She coughs up some blood and chuckles. "If it wasn't for the fact I have a demons healing I would be dead." Lily comments glancing a Sebastian out of the corner of her eye before looking back at Ciel. "I didn't leave you in that fire though."

"Why?" Ciel asks, Lily gives one last chuckle.

"I have my reason." She then slipped off to sleep. Sebastian and Ciel both just stood there and stared at her until Sebastian pulled out his watch.

"Young Master it is time for your tea. Shall we get going?" Sebastian asked, Ciel stared at Lily for a minute before walking over and brushing the back of Lily's head. He pulled his hand back from the white hair and saw his hand was covered with blood. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, let's go." He turns and starts heading up the stairs. "Oh and Sebastian when you are done with my tea I want you to come down her and bandage her wounds, make sure you get the blood out of her hair before you bandage that. Do I make myself clear?" Ciel asked, glancing at the demon. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes milord... though if I may." Sebastian said as they reached the kitchen. Ciel turns to him. "She admits she could have just killed you, that she was tempted to kill you. All I want to know is why are you helping her heal?" Sebastian asked, Ciel turned away from him.

"She could have killed me yet the fact remains that she didn't. She saved me instead." Ciel said. "I want you to bandage her up and take her something to eat later. That's an order." Ciel tells him then heads to his office. Sebastian just stands there and after a minute smirks.

"Oh Lily, you have the young master wrapped around your finger don't you?" He whispers to himself. "That is very impressive. I wonder what else do you have in your sleeves." Sebastian then gets to work still thinking about Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 The Truth

 _ **I do not own Black Butler. Okay so I right now I really need people to review. Actually it would be helpful if you guys could answer some of my questions. One, does anyone know what the markings on Sebastian's hand means, the little letters/symbols. Two, how do they form and when? Three, should I do a chapter on just information on Lily and her past. And for those of you who watch the anime, should I incorporate some episodes to the chapters? By the way I have been reading and thank you for all the positive comments ThePinkyNinja. I would also like to say that I do receive everyone's reviews and I do read them so if you have any suggestions then feel free to tell me, I will take them into consideration. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**_

It had been a few days since Lily was chained up in the basement and Ciel had already sent a letter to the queen saying that the situation had been taken care of. Sebastian had been taking Lily some food and had been changing her bandages every once in a while. This was one of those times. He was unwrapping the bandage from around her head when he started talking to her. "Even for someone who is part reaper it is strange you haven't completely healed. After all you have Demons blood in you." Sebastian says, Lily gives a slight chuckle.

"That is sadly part of my other secret." She tells him.

"Why do you protect the young master?" Sebastian asks.

"I told you I have my reasons." Lily states.

"So then what would you do if I say I planned on ending my contract with him and eating his soul right after I leave this room?" Sebastian wonders. In the next instant Sebastian was on the ground and one of his knives was at his throat. Lily was holding him to the ground the ends of the chains that were once in the wall were now clanking on the ground every time she moved.

"I would end you right here right now if you planned on doing that." She growled at him, her eyes shining bright red.

"So my thought was true. You could break out of those chains easily." Sebastian says, a smirk on his face. Lily got off of him and let him stand.

"You're right." She states grabbing the chain. With a tug the metal around her wrists broke, it clattered to the floor. She stood straight up and looked Sebastian in the eyes. "I do believe the young master wanted to see me if I was willing to behave." Lily said and started toward the door.

Soon she approached the door to Ciel's office and knocked. "Come in." Ciel called and Lily opened the door. Ciel's eye widened when he saw it was her. She ignored the look and sat down across from Ciel. She crossed her arms as Sebastian came in and closed the door behind him.

"Should I explain?" Lily said simply while raising one eyebrow. Her gold eye had a slight glow to it.

"Please." Ciel says before taking a sip of tea. Lily took a deep breath.

"I'm not human. Granted nor were my parents." Lily states. "You two know I am part Demon, and now also part Reaper."

"However those two species have never been able to create a being strong enough to survive." Sebastian comments, Lily just glances at him.

"That's true. However, I am not just a Demon and Reaper mixed. I am also part human." Sebastian's eyes widened when she said that.

"How?" Sebastian asked, Lily faced forward and shrugged.

"I don't know but my grandfather is a Grim Reaper, my grandmother was human. That made my father and my mother was a Demon... as far as I knew." Lily explains. Sebastian takes a step closer to the chair where Lily sat only for a sword to be pointed at him. "I suggest you take a step back." Lily hissed at him.

"It is strange that a being with you blood existed." Sebastian comments putting a finger to his chin. "Last time more than one species mixed the child died a few days old." Lily shrugs again.

"I can't explain it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ciel finally spoke up.

"Your father asked me to keep it a secret when I joined." Lily says then she turned to Sebastian. "I could tell that you couldn't figure out what I was when I came could you?" Lily asked him. "That's because my scent isn't just one so they kind of block each other." Lily tells him.

"Why wasn't there blood on the sword you had when we caught you?" Ciel questions. Lily chuckles at this before replying.

"Did you really think I would show you my death scythe? I was on duty when you caught me. Besides did you forget you told me where you were going to be?" Lily said.

"So who is the Reaper you are related to?" Sebastian asks, Lily just put a finger to her lips.

"I'm not saying." Lily taunts. Sebastian growls his eyes going pink for a second. Ciel waves his hand motioning Lily towards the door.

"Lily, I expect you to tell me everything else you do from now on." Ciel tells her.

"I won't tell you everything. Not ever." Lily says standing up.

"Just go make me some more tea and something sweet." Ciel orders with a sigh. Lily bowed and left, leaving Ciel and Sebastian there. As soon as the door closed Ciel spoke. "Sebastian, I want you to keep a close eye on her." Ciel clasped his hands in front of his chin. Sebastian smirked at that.

"My, my, I thought the you trusted her fully young master?" Sebastian asked Ciel shot him a glare from the corner of his eyes.

"I did but after recent events my trust for her is faulting. She's keeping secrets and I don't like it." Ciel said and turned away from the demon. "Just keep an eye on her." Ciel order with a wave of his hand. Sebastian gave a quick bow and left, making his way towards the kitchen. He found Lily standing by the stove waiting for the teapot to boil.

"Can I help you Sebastian?" Lily said not turning around. "I take it Ciel asked you to watch me?" Sebastian froze when she said that. "Figured as much." She muttered to herself.

"How are you feeling? After all you are wounded." Sebastian reminds her. Lily just smiles and removes the bandages from around her head. Sebastian saw that her wound was completely healed.

"I'm fine as you can see." As Lily spoke Sebastian pulled out a knife. Slowly he made his way towards her and raised the knife. As soon as he brought it down Lily spun around, grabbed it, and twisted his arm making him drop the knife. She brought his face down and slammed it on to the stove making sure not to knock over the pot which started to boil. Bringing her leg around she managed to knock his feet out from under him sending him to the floor. Where she put her foot on top of him preventing him from getting up as she took the pot off the stove. Setting it on a tray she turned and stepped on Sebastian as she walked to the other end of the kitchen. She pulled out some cookies as she started to speak again. "Didn't you learn your lesson back when you tried to stop me in the alley." She smirked and picked up the tray as Sebastian got up. "Well I need to take this to Ciel so bye." Lily said before walking out of the room.

Later that night Lily stood on the top of a building in her Black Swan outfit. She was messing with her sword, but suddenly stopped. A smile came to her face as she put her sword away. "About time you show up William." She says turning to face said reaper. He adjusts his glasses and comes closer to her.

"You have fallen behind in your paper work." William said simply, Lily rolled her eyes and pulled the papers from her bag.

"Here, I did them once I got out from the basement...thank you for not telling the others that it was me." She hands him the papers which he takes and puts in the book he's carrying.

"Don't worry I planned to keep your secret." William said, then turned away from her. "I hate that you are a Demon yet you are the best reaper I've seen since your grandfather." William tells her.

"I'm only part, but I take that as a compliment." Lily pulled out her book. "Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do. Good night William." Lily says before jumping off of the building while pulling out her sword. William just stood on the top of the building watching as Lily ran silently through the streets.

"She is defiantly his granddaughter." William muttered before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14 Soma and Agni

 _ **Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating recently. I have bad news sadly. There is a chance that I either not update for a while or will stop completely. I have completely forgotten where I planned to go with the story. I am open to suggestion and even to one that is not in the anime or the books (like the black swan wasn't). I will listen to any suggestion. Again sorry. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Everyone was outside playing in the snow. Lily laughed and watched as Mey rin messed up the snowman, making the head fall off. Bard and Finny were having a snow ball fight while Ciel was sitting drinking tea. Sebastian came and handed him a paper. "Lily." Ciel called, Lily came walking over her dress dragging on the ground. Ciel didn't say anything just handed her the newspaper. "Any ideas?" He asked after a minute, Lily shook her head.

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue." Lily said.

"Well we are going to investigate tomorrow." Ciel says taking a sip of tea.

"I'm afraid I can't join you tomorrow. I'm working with Undertaker." Lily explains and starts to head in. "I'm going to go start dinner so if you'll excuse me." She then headed in.

The next day Lily went into Undertaker's shop and was immediately hugged with so much force she was sent to the ground. "Lily!" Undertaker said getting off of her. "Tell me a joke!" He immediately ordered. Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. She brushed the dust off her dress and started toward the back to put her apron on.

"Maybe later." Lily told him and the bell above the door rang. Undertaker's smile fell for a minute but was immediately back as he went to greet the new customer. After the person left Lily came out with a tray of tea. She sat across from him and picked up her cup. "So I take it you heard about Ciel and Sebastian's new case?" Lily asked, Undertaker bit into a biscuit then spoke.

"Indeed I have but I'm not saying anything until they come to me." Undertakes said pointing at Lily with half a biscuit. Lily took a sip of tea.

"He still has some trust issues with me." Lily stated. "Thought after what went on I can't really blame him." She looked at the clock and stood up. "Well we should get at least something done before I need to head back to the manor." She turned only for Undertaker to grab her hand.

"Lily, you know just as well as I do that you will have to leave the manor soon." Undertaker says his smile completely gone. Lily turns to him.

"I know... but for now I will fight to protect him. At least until the day he wants to betray me." Lily said, her eyes shining gold. With that Lily took back her arm ad headed to the back to work on coffins.

"What will you do though when he betrays you?" Undertaker asked no one and took another drink of tea.

Later Lily headed back to the manor. As soon as she opened the door she could tell that they had guest. She could hear someone laughing and Ciel yelling at whoever it was. "Ciel?" She called out and everything went silent. Lily set her bag down as a few set of feet made their way towards her. Looking up she saw two me on the stairs with Ciel not far behind.

"About time you get back Lily." Ciel says, the shorter of the two men make their way to her.

"Hello, I am-" he starts but Lily cuts him off.

"Prince Soma, twenty sixth child to the king of Bengal." Lily finishes then looks behind him to the other man. "And you must be his butler Agni. It is an honor to meet you both." Lily says and bows. They bow back.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, but I must ask. How did you know who we are?" Soma asked setting his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"The place she works at in London, it often hears a lot of things. And a prince coming to London would have definitely made it to the shop." Sebastian said suddenly appearing by Ciel. Lily turned to Ceil.

"Young Master may I be excused so to take my things to my room?" Lily asked, Ciel nodded.

"You may." Ciel said, Lily bowed and made her way towards the stairs with Soma not far behind. She carried her case through the hallways until she reached her room.

"This is your room?" Soma asked following her in. Lily set her case on the bed.

"Yes it is." She turned to him and clasped her hands in front of her. "Is there something I can help you with Sir?" Lily asked, Soma got closer to her.

"Why do you act as though you are a servant here?" He questions.

"Because I am one of the maids here. I work for Lord Phantomhive." Lily said but hesitated at the 'for.' Soma cupped her cheek and tilted her face up a bit.

"Why do you cover your eye? Has Ciel mistreated you?" Soma asked brushing his fingers over the eyepatch. Lily took her head back out of his grasp.

"No, Lord Ciel hasn't. This-" She reached towards the eyepatch. "Comes because my eye is strange." She tells him.

"How is your eye strange?" Soma asks her. She turns away from him and opens her bag.

"I'd rather not get into it, now if you will excuse me I have things to do." She says and starts to pull things out of her bag. Soma leaves and Lily keeps going.

Lily was up late that night, wondering the streets of London. She held onto the picture of the woman Soma gave her. 'Mina' he called her. Lily glanced at it and sighed before stopping. "A child could have drawn this, and he was complaining about what Ciel drew." Lily muttered to herself.

"Lily?" She hears from behind her making her turn. Agni made his way towards her. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at the manor?" Agni asks once he was in front of her.

"I could have asked the same thing about you." Lily tells him. "I was helping you and Soma's search for Mina." Lily says holding up the paper, Agni nods.

"I see but wouldn't the search be better in the day time?" Agni wonders. Lily starts walking again, Agni by her side. She held a straight face as she spoke.

"You just need to know where to look is all. Some of the best informants are out only at night." She turns down an alley. Agni hesitates but follows, making sure to keep an eye out for anything. "You can relax this alley is clear. Been clear since the Black Swan attack." Lily says not turning to him. Agni doesn't question as they come back out to a road. Lily's cloak drifted a bit in the wind as she walked. Suddenly she stopped. "Okay Terry, you can come out now." She says her eyes staring straight into and alley. Agni raised an eyebrow but it lowered when a man came walking out of the shadows chuckling.

"You know one of these days you won't be able to see where I am." Terry says.

"That will be the day." Lily tells him then hold up the picture of Mina. "Look I need you to find her for me." Terry takes the picture and examines it.

"Looks like something a child drew." Terry comments.

"I know but you need to find her." Lily explains while Agni just stood there not understanding what's going on.

"I could ask around but you know my price." Terry says a smirk coming to his face. Lily rolls her eyes and pulls out a bag from her cloak.

"Here's half, find the girl and I'll give you the rest." She tossed the bag to him and with a nod Terry walked back into the alley. Once he was gone Lily turned back to Agni. "Come on this place isn't the safest at night." Lily said with a nod down the street. Agni nodded and started following her. He didn't ask anything as they walked.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice called out making both of them turn. A group of men made their way towards the pair. Drunk by the way they staggered. Agni stood in front of Lily who stuck her hand in her cloak. The group of men surrounded the pair. "We'll let you off easy tonight. Give us what every money you have and you can go." The one who seemed to be the leader said coming close to Agni.

"I don't know boss this girl is actually kind of nice." One of the others said setting a hand on Lily's waist. Lily turns and punches him sending him back to the ground with a bleeding nose. Everyone went silent except for the man who held his nose screaming. Lily stepped in front of Agni.

"How about you leave us alone and let us be on our merry way?" Lily suggests her left hand in her cloak. The leader laughed.

"'fraid I can't do that." He pulled out a knife. "But I tell you what. Give us your money, let me leave a scar for Jimmy there and you'll be free to go." The man said a wide smirk on his face. He made his way towards her. Agni was about to move to protect her when she spoke.

"I hoped I wouldn't have to do this." She groaned and her cloak fluttered as she pulled out a sword, she pointed it at the leader's throat. He froze as the cold metal touched him. "Now let us be on our way or you will end up with a new scar." Lily ordered. A man came up from behind and Agni opened his mouth to warn her only for her to quickly spin and kick the man sending him to the ground. Soon others came at her and Agni just stood there in shock and watched as she took them all down easily. Not long later it was just her and the leader. She had her sword pointed at him again, he stood shaking in fear. "Run." She hissed removing the blade. He took off leaving the guys there in pain and Lily as well as Agni standing there. Agni slowly made his way towards her as she put away her sword.

"Are you alright?" He asks setting a hand on her shoulder, she turns to him.

"Yeah, come let's get back to the manor before they realize we're gone." Lily says and starts to lead the way.

"How were you able to do that?" Agni asks.

"I was trained to fight when I was little. I'd rather not get into it." Lily says with a shrug. Agni closes his mouth and they walk in silence.

Back at the manor Agni watched as Lily climbed in through the window and opened the door for him. "You are definitely a surprising woman." Agni comments quietly as they walk through the darkened manor. Lily shrugs and stops in front of Agni's room.

"Well goodnight Agni." Lily turns taking the candles with her, Agni turns the door knob. "Oh and I won't tell Soma about you going to that other Nobel's house or that you know were Mina is." Agni's head snapped to the side where Lily was only to meet dark. There was no Lily nor any light from the candles. Agni shrugs it off and goes to bed unaware of a pair of discolored eyes watching him.

It was a few days later and Soma was crying in his room. Agni had betrayed him by not telling him where Mina was and for attacking him. Lily sat in her room polishing her sword when Ciel and Sebastian came in. "Lily can you talk to Soma please?" Ciel asked rubbing his temples. "He is still in his room crying." Lily sighed and stood up before bowing and leaving. She approached the room Soma was in and knocked.

"Go away!" She heard from the other side of the door. Lily sighed but opened the door anyway. She had a pillow thrown at her which she caught. "I said go away." Soma sniffled before burying his face into a pillow. Lily closed the door before approaching the bed. She set the pillow at the end before sitting on the edge by Soma.

"I am not leaving." Lily stated simply before running her fingers gently through Soma's hair. Soma stiffened at this.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Soma shouts at her swatting her hand away. Lily ignores his outburst and keeps running her fingers through. after a moment Soma calms down and allows her to continue.

"This tends to relax people." She tells him. "Now don't feel as through Agni betrayed you okay?" Soma stiffened again at that.

"Why? He did betray me." Soma says looking away.

"Did he though? Didn't you hear what he muttered to himself when he thought you weren't paying attention?" Soma looked at her when he said that. "He was thinking about telling you about Mina's location. Besides." Lily kept brushing his hair, her fingers going slower. "Perhaps he was protecting you." Lily suddenly says, soma sits up and looks at her as though she was crazy.

"What do you mean? Why would he protect me from my own friend?!" Soma shouts at her. Lily just places her hands on her lap and looks at him calmly.

"You said you were raised in a palace right?" Lily asked, Soma nodded. "Everyone knew that Mina was important correct?" Again soma nodded. "Then don't you think it's strange that Mina was stolen from the palace that had guards roaming around it. Especially when they knew the prince would not be happy to find her gone?" she stands up and starts towards the door. "I know Agni pondered those questions himself. So maybe he was protecting you from finding out why she's gone." She opened the door. "Think about it for a while your highness." She stepped out but then poked her head in. "Oh and Sebastian and I are making Curry for dinner tonight so if you wanted to join." Lily then left and closed the door behind her.

Later at dinner Ciel was discussing how he entered a curry competition that Agni was in as well. Soma tried to say it wasn't a good idea especially if they were going against Agni. "Who is going to compete from the manor?" Soma asked, Ciel set down his tea cup.

"I was thinking Lily, I tried some of her curry before and found it quite good." Ciel explains.

"Although I am flattered by your complement milord I'm afraid I have something I need to do during the completion." Everyone turned to see Lily come in carrying plates of curry.

"Who made this?" Ciel asked as she set the plate in front of him.

"Sebastian made it sir. I was busy making desert." Lily explained and bowed as Sebastian came in. They started eating.

"Eww." Soma said sticking his tongue out after his first bite.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked from his spot by Ciel's side.

"It just taste...wrong." Soma tells him.

"I used the right ingredients including curry powder." Sebastian says and sees the confused look on Soma's face. "Some people can't get a hold of all the ingredients used to make curry so they use curry powder to fix the flavor." Sebastian explains. "If we could get the spices necessary to make the curry, but that would require a person who deals with trade." Everyone looked at Lau who was staring off into the distance. Sebastian waved a hand in front of Lau's face. "Mr. Lau?" He called, but go nothing from the Chinese man. Lily sighed and wacked Lau in the back of the head making his face go into his curry. His head shot up and he wiped the curry off.

"Yes, I can get you the spices." Lau said with a smile. "but for a price." Lily rolled her eyes.

"You are still not smoking opium in the manor." Lily says crossing her arms. Lau's smile fades and he sighs.

"Fine, I will get you the spices anyway."

So they got their spices and Sebastian spent hours making various curries while the others sampled them. Lily just stood in the corner watching and laughing at the reactions to some tries. Soon Ciel came in and told Sebastian he wanted a snack made with chocolate then left after giving Lily some cleaning instructions. Lily started to leave but whispered something to Sebastian as she passed him.

"You forgot to add chocolate." Then she left before Sebastian cold react. Later Lily came into the room and heard the discussing Sebastian's curry that Soma said was good. "My lord I have to go into town. Is it alright if I leave?" Lily asked, Ciel glanced at her before waving his hands in a shooing matter.

"Yes fine. You may go." He said before returning to his cat. Lily bowed then left after making sure to pull her hood up.

She made her way through the streets making sure to stay out of sight. She approached a house and jumped to the second story window. There she saw a woman sitting reading a book. The curtain on the window started to move as the wind picked up. The woman got up and came towards the window to close it only to freeze as black feathers blew in. She opened her mouth to scream only for Lily's hand to cover her mouth. The woman's eyes widened, she didn't even see Lily move.

"Scream and die." Lily quietly hissed. "I'm going to let go of your mouth but if you so much as try to scream or go for the door you will die... do I make myself clear?" Lily asked the woman nodded the best she could and Lily removed her hand.

"W-who are you?" The woman asked terrified.

"That's none of your concern yet. I just came to warn you Mina." Lily said, Mina shook.

"How do you know my name?" Mina asked only for Lily to ignore her.

"You hurt Soma, or even make him cry. I will make you regret it." Lily hissed and pointed a finger at Mina. "Heed my warning Mina. If you don't you will see me again." With that Lily jumped out the window and landed quietly on the ground. Turning her head, she saw Agni watching her through the window. He gave a nod ad she gave on back before running down the street.

It was the next day and everyone went to the Indian festival. Lily went around looking at all the things there was then stood waiting for the curry competition. Soon as the judging start it was Sebastian and Agni left. Lily glanced at Ciel who shivered when the Viscount Druitt made a comment from when Ciel was in a dress. Lily resisted the urge to laugh. Soon the judging was over, with the help of the queen showing up, and everyone started leaving. Soma ran into Mina who called him and idiot then left. soma start to cry on Ciel's shoulder while Lily's smile disappeared and she slipped into the crowd unnoticed. She pulled up a hood and soon found Lau and Ran Mao had cornered Mina and the Nobel she was with.

"Oh, it looks like we have another cat." Lau said, Mina and he made turned and Mina covered her mouth to resist screaming.

"I warned you Mina. I warned you I would be back if you hurt Soma." Lily pulled out a sword. "Now time to be punished." Lily said and both she and Ran Mao attacked, Mina and the man screamed.

Back at the manor Lily sat in her room wiping the blood off of her sword. She didn't kill them just hurt them as a warning. There was a knock on the door and she turned to it as Agni walked in. Lily opened her mouth but Agni bowed and spoke. "Thank you for protecting my prince in my absence." Agni said, Lily tilted her head.

"What are you talking about?" She asks as Agni stands up. He approached her and wipes the blood off her face with a handkerchief.

"I saw you warn Mina about what happened if she hurt him. I know what you did." He explains, Lily smirks and goes to put her sword away.

"And here I thought I was being somewhat sneaky." She glanced at him. "I had my reason for doing it you know." She says turning away from him, Agni just approaches her.

"I know but I still must show my gratitude." Lily felt some of her hair being pulled back then let go after something was stuck in it. Reaching a hand up she felt a flower in it. "It is a lily. I thought it would suit you." Agni said.

"Thank you." She tells him.

"Lily..." Agni hesitates. "I know you are hiding something and I want to tell you, you can come to me for help." Lily turned to him and nodded. "Goodnight Lily." Agni says and leaves. Lily pulls the flower out of her hair and sets it on the bed side table before getting into her Black Swan outfit and leaving through the window.


	15. valentine special

Valentine Special

 _ **Sorry this is late, I finished it earlier this week but had problems with the internet. This has nothing to do with the actual story. Regna and I had this planned for a while. I still don't know if I will abandon this story yet probably not however I don't know where I am going with this story. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Now ON WITH THE STORY!**_

It was a clam day at the Phantomhive manor. Ciel was doing his paper work, Sebastian was serving him tea and Lily was helping the others around the manor. Until a familiar girl came running to the manor. "Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted and Ciel stiffened as she came through the door in a bright red dress. "Happy Valentine's Day!" She shouted handing Ciel a card.

"What?" Ciel asked. Lizzy blinked for a second.

"It's Valentine's Day… didn't you realize this?" Ciel looked at his calendar.

"So it is." Ciel says simply.

"Let's have a ball!" Lizzy cheered, Ciel sighed.

"Fine, Sebastian make sure the manor is prepared for a ball this evening." Ciel ordered, Sebastian bowed then walked out. Lizzy and Ciel continued to chat or rather Lizzy chatted while Ciel sat there.

"I think we should play cupid and pair people in the manor." Lizzy suggested, Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Like who?" There was a knock on the door right after he asked that. "Come in." He called and the door opened to reveal Lily. She was holding a tray of cookies and a tray of tea. She came in and walked over to the desk.

"I heard that Lady Elizabeth had arrived so I thought I would bring some tea and snacks." Lily explained pouring the cup of tea. "Earl Gray, Milord." Lily told him handing him a cup before handing one to Lizzy. "I was also hoping to ask you something Milord." Lily hesitated. "As you know I haven't been to see grandfather in some time and I heard about the ball we are hosting. I was wondering if I could invite him?" Lily asked, Ciel thought about it for a minute.

"I don't see why not." Ciel replied taking a sip of tea. Lily bowed.

"Thank you Milord, I shall send an invitation at once sir." With that Lily left the room. Lizzy took a sip of tea as soon as the door closed.

"This tea is so good!" Lizzy cheered taking another swallow. "It rivals Sebastian's!" Her eyes widened. "I know we should pair Lily and Sebastian together!" Lizzy shouted and Ciel choked on some tea.

"What?!" Ciel asked.

"Yeah, Lily and Sebastian would make a lovely pair. I mean they cook the same and I keep seeing them look at each other when the other isn't looking." Lizzy states. Ciel chuckles.

"Elizabeth that's not an 'I admire you' look that is an 'I will be better than you at the end of this' look." Ciel explained.

"Come on Ciel, don't you think it would be fun to try and get them together?" Lizzy asked, Ciel clasped his hands in front of him.

"And if we did this, how exactly do you plan on doing this?" He wonders.

"We create little scenarios. Like making her fall, if Sebastian is a gentleman like he says, he won't let he fall." Lizzy told him, after a moment of thought Ciel smirked.

"So pretty much we get to mess with them while their working?" Ciel asked, Lizzy nodded her head quickly. "I'm in." He says and Elizabeth starts clapping.

Not long later they were hiding next to the stairs watching as Lily came from the kitchen with Sebastian. Both of them carrying a tray of things for the dining room. Ciel's eyes scanned the floor where they poured soap. Lily wasn't that far ahead of Sebastian as they walked. Soon she started walking on the soap and slipped, letting out a scream as she started to fall backwards. As Lizzy predicted Sebastian caught her only for her to push off of him and catch the tray. Sebastian grabbed her arm to steady her as she started to slip again.

"There seems to be soap on the floor Lily. Be careful alright?" Sebastian says and she nods before they continued making their way through the room. Once they were gone Ciel and Elizabeth came out from where they were hiding.

"See, catching her is just the start. Now for something to happen to Sebastian." Lizzy said thinking.

Later Sebastian was mixing things at the table while Lily cleaned dishes. Lizzy and Ciel were watching through the window. They waited until Sebastian picked up a knife to cut some fruit. Ciel turned and nodded to Bard who held a flame thrower and had on a wide smile. Bard used his flame thrower and set something on fire.

Back in side Sebastian was at work cutting fruit when something exploded making his hand slip. The knife cut him and he let out a hiss, Lily turned to him. "Everything okay, Sebastian?" She asked, Sebastian covered the cut.

"Yes, everything is fine." Sebastian told he, she nodded and turned around. Neither of them noticed the disappointment that came to Elizabeth's face.

"I thought that would have worked." Elizabeth complained, Ciel thought about it for a second.

"Elizabeth, Lily and Sebastian have a competitive relationship." Ciel explained.

"We just have to try harder!" Lizzy exclaims. "Sebastian and Lily make the perfect pair." She grabs Ciel's hand. "I have another idea!" She starts to drag him away.

Now Lily and Sebastian were working in the garden when Lizzy and Ciel started to think of a plan. Ciel pointed out a little fountain that was lose to where Lily and Sebastian were. They made a plan to trip Lily and send her into the water and hope Sebastian caught her before she got wet. The plan worked until Lily grabbed Sebastian successfully pulling him into the water as well. Sher started to laugh at Sebastian while he sighed as stood up, before splashing Lily. She blinked and glared while Sebastian chuckle. After a moment of glaring she started to laugh again before Sebastian helped her out of the fountain.

Things went like this all day. Ciel and Lizzy would make events happen that would make Lily and Sebastian interacting. Including messing with the stove so it blew up in Sebastian's face, removing the screws from the ladder Lily was on, try to scare Lily with one of Snake's snakes (only for Lily to pick it up unafraid and give it back to Snake.) Finally, Lizzy had given up about the time for the ball. She stood there disappointed with her arms crossed next to Ciel who watched Sebastian finish setting things up. Soon things started and people started to arrive including Undertaker who was actually in a suit and tie.

"Where's Lily?" He asked Sebastian.

"She is changing her dress." Sebastian answered just as Lily appeared at the top of the stairs. Lizzy cheered up and started admiring her dress.

Lily's dress was a long floor length red dress with small pink heart sewn into the bottom and the neckline. Heart shape hole were in the puffy wrist pieces; her hair was wavy as it fell down her back.

Sebastian made his way to her and escorted her down the stairs where she hugged Undertaker. "I'm glad you could make it." Lily said letting go. Music started before Undertaker could reply and Sebastian came over to her.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, Lily turns from Undertaker and bows.

"You may." She takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor were they start to slowly dance.

"You knew Lady Elizabeth and the young master were planning something didn't you?" Sebastian asked, Lily smirked.

"Of course. They weren't exactly sneaky." She explains. Undertaker watches from the corner by Finny.

"I'm glad mister Sebastian and Lily are together; they make a good couple." Finny said, Undertaker blinks and turns to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Elizabeth and young master spent the day trying to get Sebastian and Lily together. It looks like it worked." Finny explained absentmindedly, Undertaker glares at Sebastian who is still dancing with Lily.

Lily and Sebastian were dancing for a while when a scythe blade swung in between them making them push away from each other. Undertaker stood in front of Lily still holding his scythe.

"Stay away from my granddaughter, you filthy demon." Undertaker growled before chasing Sebastian around the manor while Lily walked over to the far wall just watching.

"Apparently grandfather doesn't know I don't like Sebastian." Lily muttered to herself watching Sebastian running from Undertaker who kept swinging at him. The sound of a chainsaw caught her attention and she turned just in time to see Grell's chainsaw come at her head. She just managed to catch it before Grell started blabbing about how she was stealing his Sebastian. Lily sighed before sending Grell through a wall and turning her attention to Ciel and Lizzy who were now dancing.

"May I have this dance?" A voice next to her asked, turning she saw William, a faint blush on his cheeks. Lily set down her glass and bowed.

"You may." She says following him. They gave one last look to Sebastian and Undertaker before dancing. "Happy Valentine's Day William."

"Happy Valentine's Day Lily." William replies as they dance. Undertaker spotted them but gave it no thought and kept chasing Sebastian while Lily and William danced till the moon was high and it was time for Ciel to go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 15 Mr. Damian

 _ **Note: I do not own Black Butler, I only own Lily. Some people have said that I am following the anime when I write this but actually I am following the books. Now I am back tracking and doing some of the episodes from the anime. I am open to suggestions on side chapters (Ones that aren't in the story like Black Swan wasn't.) My chapter output is going to slow down because of internet problems and writers block. Sorry if it is short. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**_

It was early in the morning and Sebastian had just woken up Ciel while Lily cooking his breakfast. Poached Salmon, light mint salad, and even though she knew Sebastian was offering Ciel more than one choice, scone. Soon Sebastian walking into the kitchen just as she finished cooking the salmon. "Let me guess. He said scone right?" Lily asked with a smirk, Sebastian sighed.

"Yes." He says digging in his pocket before pulling out a small bag of coins when Lily held her hand to him. She didn't even face him as he dropped the bag in her hand, she slipped it into the bag she had tied to her waist. "How you knew he would choose scone is beyond me." Sebastian said putting the salmon on the tray with the salad as Lily pulled the scones from the oven. She chuckled as he said that.

"I knew him since shortly after he was born. His habits haven't changed as much as you think it did." She set a plate of scones on the tray and followed Sebastian to the dining room while carrying a pot of tea. She stayed in the room with Ciel while Sebastian went on the hunt for the other workers only to come back and find them in the dining room chatting. He yelled at them to get back to work before they leave the room.

"Lily." Ciel spoke making her look at him. "Could you please clean the rest of the manor while Sebastian deals with the cooking, the flowers, the table cloth, and silverware." Ciel asked, Lily bowed.

"Of course young master." Lily says and leaves the room while Ciel and Sebastian talked about other business.

Lily was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor while humming a small tune. "Lily! Lily! Lily!" She hears someone call making her head go up. On the other side of the window was Finny waving his hands trying to get her attention. Wiping off her hands Lily approached the window.

"Is something the matter Finny?" She asked concerned that he had destroyed the garden already. Finny shook his head and pulled something out of his basket.

"No, but look!" He held a flower out to her. "I found a wild lily!" He handed said flower to her. "I thought you should have it since it matches your name." Lily takes the flower and chuckled.

"Thank you Finny, now you may want to get back to work before Sebastian comes out and scolds you." Lily whispers to him and he leaves. Lily looked at the flower for a moment before pushing back her hair and putting it in. "No matter how sweet this is, if it keeps going I shall have to change my name." Lily muttered to herself and sighed. "Do they know how many times boys have given me a flower claiming 'because it's like my name'? It grows tiresome." She shakes her head. "But it is still sweet." With that note she gets back to work.

Soon she hears Sebastian asking what happened and them crying they were sorry. She resisted the urge to laugh as they cried until Sebastian gave them more orders. "Lily." Sebastian calls and Lily comes over to him. "I'm going to need your help with pulling this off. Are you up to it?" He asks, Lily smirks and bows.

"If I couldn't do such simple tasks as this what kind of maid would I be?" She says chuckling at the end while Sebastian narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Lily, I need you to clean the entire manor then move to the garden and see what you can do about that. I'll send Finny out when he returns." Lily turns away from him and starts to head out of the room. "And one more thing." He says making her stop. "That is my line and I would prefer if you didn't use it." Sebastian tells her before dismissing her.

Later their guest had arrived and was talking business with Ciel or rather they were playing a board game while Sebastian and Lily finished cleaning up. Things went smoothly until Ciel told the man that he wanted to finish the game before they talked business. The man left the room asking to use the phone just as Sebastian came in with tea for them. Lily, shot a glance at the man as he passed by her. Her eyes narrowed a bit before she followed him silently. Lily listened to him as he spoke on the phone, making sure to stay out of sight.

"I'm tired of babysitting this child earl…Yes I already sold off the factory… all that's left is to pocket the extra cash, I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right now… The employees? Who care about them?" Lily's scowled at that, this conversation wasn't well. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sebastian doing the same thing she was, listening in. "Please, he's a child. How hard can this be- huh?" Mr. Damian turned and Lily shifted hiding herself more, she knew he was now paranoid. Soon he hung up and left the room, Lily was around the corner of the hall way. She stepped out and approached him.

"Oh there you are." Lily said, a smile coming to her face, Mr. Damian looked at her. "Is everything alright?" She asked noticing his coming at her. He shoved her out of the way making her fall to the ground. "Well that was rude!" She yelled at him making him turn.

"Shut your mouth maid." He hissed before walking away. When he was gone Lily stood up and brushed her dress off as Sebastian appeared beside her.

"You heard the conversation to right?" Lily asked, Sebastian nodded. "What do you think we should do?" She asked, her face straight.

"The young master said to show him the Phantomhive hospitality. So how about we do that?" Sebastian suggested, Lily gave a dark smirk, her eyes shining red for a second.

"Then that's what we'll do. Just make sure to keep him from the drawing room." Lily said before walking the opposite way Damian went. Sebastian watched as she faded into the darkness. Sebastian walked the other way knowing Lily would find Damian first.

Sure enough she did, as he was running down the stairs trying to escape the 'ghost' of Vincent Phantomhive, who was following him. Lily face palmed when she first saw it because it was just Finny and Bard moving the giant picture of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive. Lily watched him run down the stairs and ignored Mey Rin yell at herself about falling in love with Sebastian. Lily focused on one of Damian's leg and smirked as it twisted itself around making him fall down the rest of the stairs. Lily jumped down from her spot on the chandelier as the others fussed about his now broken leg. Lily watched as Damian crawled away from them in fear, only to run into Sebastian. He started to limp the other way while Sebastian and Lily walked not far behind. "You can only move half the number of spaces remember?" Sebastian asked referring to the game that Damian and Ciel were playing. Soon they stopped and watched as Damian crawled into the kitchen.

"My, my. It seems our mouse still has energy to roam around. I'm amazed." Lily said, a dark smirk on her face. They went into the kitchen and Sebastian turned on the oven and opened the little hatch to reveal that Mr. Damian had locked himself in the oven. Lily stood back and smirked as Sebastian explained a few on the dishes that required meat.

Soon Lily walked away listening to Mr. Damian cried. A wicked smirk present on her face. Later Damian was limping as fast as he could away from the manor. He collapsed not far from it though. As he tried to stand up he saw someone in front of him in a black dress. He smiled and looked up at the person he was going to ask for help. His smile fell as soon as he saw it was Lily. His eyes widened and he tried backing away only for a blade to be at his throat. He instantly froze and stared at Lily's blank face. "Such a shame isn't it? All you came for is money, you didn't expect this game did you Mr. Damian?" Lily asked, her voice void of any emotion. "I can accept the fact you were rude to me. However…" She ran her sword through his chest. He coughed up blood and stared at her in shook as she brought her face closer to his. He could see the anger in her eyes. "No one messes with Ciel." She hissed before twisting the blade in his chest and pulling it out. Damian let out one last scream that even Ciel in the manor heard before he died. She just stares at the body with her face still blank as Sebastian walked over. "Can you take care of it I don't know where to hide him." Lily asked putting away her sword.

"He was on the list I take it?" Sebastian inquired picking up the body.

"He might have; he might not have. Either way he was going to die tonight. After all..." She glanced at him. "No on messes with Ciel Phantomhive and goes unpunished." With that she started walking towards the manor while Sebastian walked off in a different direction.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 The Circus

 **Hey, sorry for not updating in a while. If I don't update for a while you guys can yell at me through the comments because I check those often. Also if you haven't noticed there is now a picture on the story. It's a picture of Lily. Undertaker will be appearing more and more until the boat episode. I will be finishing this story soon, but I am thinking of starting another one. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Lily stood by Ciel as they talked with the man in charge with the missing children reports. They talked as they walked to the room where they found Sebastian going through the files. After a minute of the man asking how Sebastian got there they gave him the money and left with the flies. Then they headed to Undertakers hoping to see if he knew anything. They walked in on him playing bowling with a skull. Lily chuckled at this, then started to look around while the others talked. Picking up another skull she rolled it hitting a stack of grave markers that Undertaker set up. The others looked at her but then got back to their conversation. While Lily walked around looking at things and running her hand along a coffin every once in a while.

"So how do we get in?" Sebastian asked. Lily smirked and stepped ahead of them.

"Allow me." She said giving a little bow towards Ciel then turning back to the tents. She stepped close and they saw the group of performers. "Joker!" She cried making him turns. As soon as he recognized he went over and hugged, backing away he set a hand on her shoulder.

"Swan! Ye be back!" Joker said, both Ciel and Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I hardly recognized ye." Lily nodded at this.

"I know, I meant to come by earlier. Oh I have two friends who which to join the troupe." Lily said showing him Sebastian and Ciel. Joker walked over to them.

"It's nice to meet ye." Joker said with a wide smile, holding out his hand. "If ye are a friend of Swan's then ye welcome here." Joker said.

"How about we see what they can do?" Lily suggested coming up beside Joker and smirking. At the end of it both of them were excepted and Joker was thinking of names. Lily looked at Ciel and smirked before leaning over and whispering in Joker's ear. "How about Smile?" Lily suggests, Joker's smile widened.

"Okay, Black and Smile!" Joker said earning a flinch from Ciel. Joker clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's introduce ye to Suit and get ready for tonight's show!"

They all head into the training tent and find out that Suit was really William. A few seconds later William and Sebastian were balancing on objects trying to outdo each other. Sebastian on a big pile of balls and William on a stack of piles. Lily just stood in front of them and shook her head. "How long do you guys plan on keeping this up?" She asks, neither of them reply so she sighs. A plan came into her head and she gains a wide smirk before walking out. Only to return a few minutes later carrying a tiny tiger kitten. "Oh Sebastian!" Lily called in a sing song tone, Sebastian looked at her; she showed him the kitten. Then threw it away from where Sebastian was standing. Next thing they knew Sebastian was rolling on the balls trying to catch the cat. He caught it and hugged it before realizing something.

"Wait how do I stop?!" He asked still rolling, Lily crossed her arms and smiled.

"You can't." Lily said leaning against a pole. She watches as Sebastian suddenly turns and starts rolling towards William. "And…." Lily starts waiting as Sebastian hit William making them both fall. "Strike!" She shouts throwing her arms up in the air. Sebastian landed on William, he sat up and groaned before looking at his arms.

"Where'd the cat go?" He asked looking around only to find it purring in Lily's arms. She didn't say anything just walked outside. She heard Sebastian and William bickering and it made her smirk. Stepping outside the tent she found both Joker and Undertaker holding each other up laughing really hard. Lily shook her head.

"Enjoy the show?" Lily asked, both of them were gasping for a breath but nodded. "Well we need to get ready for the show Joker and Undertaker you need to leave here before someone sees you in the performers area." Lily said, Undertaker waved his hand and walked out. Joker soon caught his breath and he to left to get ready. Lily took the tiger back then went to her tent.

At the show Lily sat in her seat and watched Sebastian and William on the trapeze. They were just swinging back and forth. Earlier that night William came and told Lily that he refused to touch the filthy demon so now Sebastian was wearing bright pink gloves, granted that was more for Lily's amusement then for William's comfort. Finally, they seemed to actually work with the help of William's death scythe Sebastian managed to finish the act. Lily sighed and shook her head and stood up handing her popcorn to Undertaker who sat next to her before heading to get ready for her entrance.

Later Lily was digging through a trunk in her tent with someone came in. "Knock, knock." Lily looked up to see Joker standing there. She stood up and brushed her dress off.

"Hey, sorry I didn't hear you come in." Lily said.

"Where have ye been?" Joker asked, Lily shrugged.

"Sorry I disappeared, and thank you for bringing my trunk." There was a silence between the two for a minute.

"Black and Suit aren't normal. Are they?" Joker questioned, Lily looked towards the ground. "They're like you aren't they?" Lily didn't respond and Joker sighed. "Look you don't have to tell me anything, just please be careful." Joker said before taking a sit on her cot. "How about we catch up?" He said, Lily nodded and sat down next to him. It wasn't long before they were laughing and telling stories to each other. "Okay that be a good one Swan!" Joker said laughing before calming down. "Hey, ye remember how we met?" Joker asked, Lily stopped laughing and nodded.

"How could I forget! You freaked out where I brought you to my grandfather's shop!" Lily said laughing again.

 _Joker sat leaning against a building shivering, everyone else asleep but him. "Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked making him look up. A small girl stood in front of him holding an umbrella, her white hair damp from the rain. She had a bag hanging from her elbow and an eyepatch covering one eye. "You look cold." She says, Joker blinked._

 _"I'll be fine." He says, the girl looked around then to him._

 _"I'll be back in a minute." She tells him then runs off. Joker sighs leaning back on the building and closing his eyes. He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes when he was shaken awake. First thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that the girl from before was back. Second thing he noticed was that there was a man behind her holding an umbrella. "Grandpa says that you guys can stay with us until the rain ends." She spoke, Joker blinks in surprise._

 _"Thank you." He said before standing and waking the others. The young girl helped Beast walk towards the building while Jumbo helped Dagger. The man from before made sure to keep an umbrella over everyone. The girl stopped in front of a building and opened the door._

 _"Sorry it's a little odd, but it's my home." She tells him helping everyone in. Joker nearly screamed when he saw the coffins all over the place. She helped Beast sit down on one before disappearing into the back of the shop. The man from before helped make sure everyone had a seat before also disappearing into the back. Joker looked around until he noticed the girl came back out and was in front of him. "My name is Lily." Lily said, Joker opened his mouth only for the man to call her back. It was about an hour later before Lily and the man came back out with some bowls of soup. They passed them out before Lily took a seat next to Joker. They spent the next few hours chatting while Undertaker helped them with things._

By the end both Lily and Joker were laughing again. "I honestly didn't know how to react when you took us into that shop!" Joker said laughing.

"Hey, sorry if it was weird but I was just trying to help." Lily said faking being offended. Neither of them noticed that Sebastian stood outside the tent listening to them talk. He planned to go and talk to Lily about the marking when he heard her and Joker talk. Quickly he turned and walked back to where Ciel was resting after his asthma attack. Once there he explained everything he heard.

"Lily's loyalty toward you seems to be faltering." Sebastian comments, an amused smirk on his face. Ciel thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, it does seem that way." Ciel sighs. "Sebastian, don't tell Lily about anything you find out about that mark and make sure Lily doesn't tell Joker why we're here." Ciel said. "And about that marking, I believe London has a college of arms, you should check there." Sebastian bowed and left.

It was late when Joker finally left Lily's tent only to be informed that Ciel was caught snooping around the first string tent. Joker stood there thinking about it. "I think Swan has a part in it." Beast suddenly said making Joker's head snap up.

"Why do ye think that?" Joker asked, Beast crossed her arms.

"Because she had been nothing but trouble since she's been here. She threw one of the cubs!" Beast complained, Joker stifled a laugh at the memory.

"But she didn't let it get hurt. Swan is my friend; I trust 'er." Joker said then went silent for a moment. "I'm going to talk to Father." Joker told them then left without another word. He went and got ready before starting to leave. He was stopped by Beast who tried to convince him to not go and that they should give up on the circus. After finishing his talk with Beast he passed by the gate and stopped. "I know yer there Swan. Come down and talk." Joker said looking up towards the top of the gate. Lily jumped down off of the gate and landed in front of him.

"I know where your heading." Lily say simply. She reaches into the bag she had and pulled out a little necklace with a skull on it. "We'll see you later." She starts heading back towards the tent. "Oh and I'm sorry, I might not be able to save everyone." She says walking off and watches Joker go over to a horse. Walking towards her tent she spots William.

"Ciel and the demon left earlier." William told her pushing his glasses up, Lily stopped in front of him.

"Why didn't they tell me?" She asked tilting her head.

"The demon heard you talk to Joker. So they think that your loyalty to Ciel is faltering." William explained, Lily nodded.

"Thank you William, I know exactly where they are going." She turns to leave. "OH and don't forget what we discussed." She reminded him then left.

Ciel and Sebastian arrived at Baron Kelvin's place only to be greeted by Joker. They came in and met Kalvin who seemed delighted that Ciel came to visit. They were just about to start dinner when Lily came in wearing her Swan outfit. She came in making Joker gulp, Lily stood by Sebastian who didn't say anything to her. "Oh! I was wondering where you were Lily!" Kelvin said. "You haven't aged a day!" Kelvin told her, Lily didn't reply so they started dinner. "All this must be boring for the Earl. Joker bring THAT out." Kelvin instructed. Joker looked at Lily then to Kelvin.

"B-but." Joker started.

"Just do it!" Kelvin yelled, Joker sighed then smirked and brought out his cane. He twirled it then slammed it on the ground before pointing out to his side. Lily saw regret in his eyes as little kids in costumes and masks came out onto the stage.

"For our first act the tight rope walker." Joker said pointing up to where a kid stood with one foot on the rope. The kid went to move their other foot and fell off the rope crashing onto the ground. Lily and Joker both flinched, the kid was dragged away. "N-Now for the lion tamer." Joker announced gesturing to another kind, a few moments later that kid was eaten by the lion. Joker looked at Lily and saw her looking away from the stage. Baron Kelvin was laughing, enjoying the show. "Next is the knife thrower. What will be the fate of this crucified lass?" Joker asked as the kid threw the knife.

"Sebastian, put an end to this!" Ciel shouts, Sebastian caught the knife before identifying the child. "I am done with this. It vulgar, odious, perverted, and the vilest of all boors." Ciel pulls out a gun and points it a Baron Kelvin, Joker pulled a sword out of the cane and points it at Ciel, Sebastian puts the knife at Jokers throat, and to everyone's' surprise Lily puts a sword to Sebastian's throat. "Lily! What are you doing?!" Ciel asked, Lily didn't reply.

"Joker get that dangerous thing away from the Earl!" Kelvin ordered, hesitantly Joker brought it back, only when Sebastian removed the knife from Joker's throat did Lily remove the sword from Sebastian's throat.

"Where are the children?" Ciel orders, Kelvin's mood lightened.

"Oh?! That's what you wanted to see?! They're just downstairs!" Kelvin announced before having two kids turned his wheelchair. Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Make sure to bring Lily along with us." Ciel ordered, Sebastian took the sword from Lily and pointed it at her. Kelvin lead the way down the stairs, Sebastian made Lily and Joker walk in front of him.

"Lily?" Joker said, Lily hummed a response. "Thanks for back there. Even if it didn't do much." Joker said, Lily gave him a knowing smirk.

"Just wait, the best is yet to come." She whispers to him as the descend down. When they got to the basement Lily was surprised to see it looked like and alter room. She didn't listen as Kelvin spoke about making a new Earl Phantomhive. She did notice when Joker pulled out his fake hand and ran at Ciel with a knife. She finally moved after Sebastian took off Joker's hand. She ran over and grabbed the knife from Sebastian before slicing his arm. She stood in front of Joker keeping the knife pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian started glaring at her and went to say something when the Joker started laughing.

"Why do ye think we haven't been caught before?" Joker asked still laughing. "it's because the witnesses cease to exist. The troupe is on its way to your manor right now!" Joker said, Lily looked at him a little ashamed. Ciel slammed the end of his cane on the ground.

"What do you take us for? They are the servants of the Phantomhives!" Ciel said, Joker starts laughing and realizes what Lily meant.

"No." He whispers, the door opened and Doc came in.

"Oh, Smile, Black, I'm surprised to see you here." Doc said standing out of his wheel chair. Joker looked at him surprise.

"Doc, your legs!" Joker said, Doc chuckled.

"Children are easily confused." Doc spoke then gasped and ran over to Baron Kelvin. "Kelvin!" He examined the wound. "There's nothing I can do, he's at death door." Doc sighed and stood up. "And he had such high hopes for my research." He said opening the door to a cage full of kids and pulling a child out. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What research?" She asked.

"False parts." Doc said and started explaining how things like china and other things of made out of bones so why can't false parts. Joker got sick at this when he realized his false hand was made out of human bone. Lily looked at his in disgust wanting to stab him only to see him stab the child. Ciel screamed making Lily run to his side along with Sebastian who reminded him that he was on the outside of the cage.

"Sebastian…. Kill them all!" Ciel order, Sebastian runs his hand through Doc's body making his cough up blood and die. As he walked to Baron Kelvin, Lily looked over at Joker who was losing consciousness due to blood loss. Sebastian killed Kelvin and saw Joker face down on the ground, assuming he was dead Sebastian walked over to the alter. He sent one look at Lily, she didn't move from her spot. Turning he made the flame on the candle grow until it engulfed the room.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said before they left. Lily quickly went over to where Joker was and picked him up as the flames rose.

William stood on top of Kelvin's burning manor looking through the book of death. "Out of everyone they could have set me, they sent me you to help with collecting souls." William turned and a person leaned against a lawn mower. "Ronald Knox." Ronald sighed.

"Well Grell couldn't work with you, he went to the Phantomhive manor. Saying something about Bassy." Ronald said, William grunted and looked in his book. A sword went flying passed his face and stuck in the wall by him. Ronald jumped in surprise, William gave a slight sigh.

"Hello Lily." William said, Lily jumped down from one of the higher parts of the building. She had Joker's body over her shoulder. Carefully she set him down.

"Evening William." She says before Ronald came over.

"Hey beautiful, how about a drink when this is done?" Ronald asked, Lily rolled her eyes and pushed him off of the building. He fell off and she went over to William.

"So are we going to do the plan or not?" Lily asked gesturing to Joker. She bent down and wrapped a handkerchief around his hand where Sebastian cut it off. William closed his book.

"Fine. After this we'll go and do the others." William said coming over to Joker and Lily.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Lily told him, William didn't look up.

"And I plan to hold you to that." William replied with a smirk.

It was dark out when Lily returned to the manor. She quietly went through the front door making sure to close it quietly. Before she could turn around a candle appeared. She turned only to be pinned to the door by the throat by Sebastian. Ciel was holding the candle behind him as Sebastian strangled Lily. Lily tried gasping for breath scratching at Sebastian's hand. "Alright Sebastian, that's enough." Ciel said, Sebastian let go of Lily who crumpled to the floor coughing and rubbing her neck. "Take that as a warning Lily." Ciel spoke making her look at him. "It's not wise to betray me." Ciel turned and walked back upstairs. Sebastian smirked in amusement at Lily before following Ciel up the stairs. After gaining her breath Lily made her way towards her room and right over to a mirror. A bright bruise was already forming and it hurt for her to swallow.

"Undertaker is not going to like this." She whispered before pulling out a high neck dress and going to bed. "At least Joker and then are safe." She said before falling asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18 Conversation

 _ **Hey guys. I have a major announcement. Undertaker's Granddaughter will be ending soon. However, I will be starting a sequel and maybe a prequel explaining Lily's childhood with Undertaker. So there will be probably about two, maybe three more chapters before the end of this story. I am open to suggestions for titles on either of the next stories then let me know. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

Lily made sure to wake up and leave early the next day. She wanted to avoid any contact with Sebastian and Ciel at all cost. However, luck was not on her side because just as she turned to go down the stairs she came face to face with Sebastian. She froze making him smirk. "My, my, you're up early." Sebastian said, Lily didn't say anything only stared at the ground. "Where do you think you're going at such an early hour?" He asked stepping closer, Lily looked up at him unamused.

"To Undertaker's." She said quietly, Sebastian chuckled.

"Alright, the young master is hosting a party today." Sebastian says while passing her. "And remember what the young master said." Sebastian warned, his eyes flashing pink for a second. Lily just nodded before heading out the door. She pulled her hood up when she noticed it was starting to rain. Briskly she walked to Undertaker's and went in. As soon as the door closed Undertaker tackled her into a hug.

"Tell me a joke!" Undertaker said, Lily didn't say anything just got off of the ground and grabbed the broom. Undertaker just stood there confused as Lily got to work sweeping.

All through the day Lily didn't say a word and it began to worry Undertaker. When he asked her to tell him a joke or what her opinion on something was she wouldn't reply. She was actually avoiding Undertaker much to his surprise. It was late in the afternoon when Undertaker decided to take a break. Going over he looked out the window at the downpour. "I don't think you will be returning to the manor anytime soon Lily." He called over his shoulder. The sound of glass being set on wood made him turn around. Lily was setting two glasses of tea and a plate of biscuits on a coffin. Undertaker walked over as Lily sat down on a coffin by the one with the cups on it. He came over and took a seat on a coffin opposite of her. "Lily, is something wrong? You haven't spoken a word all day." Undertaker asked, Lily shook her head.

Undertaker sighed and picked up his glass, he took a drink. Lily took a swallow and winced before glancing at Undertaker hoping he didn't see. It didn't go unnoticed by him and he set his cup down. Without a word he reached over to Lily. Carefully he grabbed the collar of her dress, Lily grabbed his wrist and shook her head. Undertaker ignored her and gently pulled it down enough just to expose her neck. And show him her large bruise that completely covered her throat. He growled making her flinch and try to back away. Undertaker calmed down a bit so he wouldn't scare her. "Lily, who did this to you?" Undertaker asked, Lily didn't look at him. "Lily." He warned.

"Sebastian." She whispered wincing as she did so. Undertaker nodded then disappeared into the back. Lily let out a silent sigh and sat back down on the coffin. Glancing at her glass she pushed it away. Soon Undertaker came back out holding a steaming cup.

"Drink this, it helped when you were little." Undertaker said holding the glass towards her, she made a face. "Lily, it helps, I promise." Lily took the drink and drank it after a minute. She finished it then started coughing. "I never said drinking it quickly would be better." Undertaker said trying not to laugh. Lily set the glass down and got up.

"Thanks." She says her voice a little better, she starts towards the door.

"Lily I want you to stay away from that demon." Undertaker warned while Lily looked out the window. Lily blinked and turned back to Undertaker.

"Why?" She asks coming back over to him.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, and this is proof that he doesn't have a problem hurting you." Undertaker explained, Lily sat on top of a black coffin.

"I know, even if he isn't ordered to do it." Lily bit her lip and turned her head. "He hates me, and I think I know why." She looked back at him. "I have been around Ciel since when he was practically born. He also knows I'm part grim reaper. My guess is that he thinks I plan on helping Ciel get out of his clutches when it's time for Ciel to die." She explained.

"And are you?" Undertaker asked taking a seat across from her. Lily sighed and turned away, swinging her legs back and forth.

"I don't know." Lily admitted. "He… changed after what happened. Not that I can blame him, but still." She paused. "When I first turned up at the manor I decided I would, however as time went on I saw what Ciel is now. He is no longer that little kid I helped raise." She clenched her fist. "I don't know if I want to save him anymore after what he did to me." Lily ranted before grabbing her throat and wincing. Undertaker handed her a cup of tea.

"You know for bruised vocal cords that was one heck of a rant." Undertaker said with a chuckle, Lily drank some of the tea and set the glass down.

"I don't care if Sebastian has him now. I can take care of Sebastian. But I won't let the Spider get his filthy hands on him." Lily growled her eyes flashing dangerously. Undertaker seemed unaffected by it as he took care of the glasses. Soon the door opened and a soaked William came in. "William? What are you doing here?" Lily asked hopping off of the coffin.

"Work, Grell is once again slacking off." William explained, Lily handed him a towel.

"Oh? And where was he assigned to?"

"The Phantomhive manor." Lily's eyes widened a fraction when she heard this. "He had no problem going over, but soon I found him crying saying that the demon was dead." William explained drying his glasses.

"I highly doubt Sebastian is dead." Lily said crossing her arms and smirking.

"I know but I didn't tell him that." William says, Undertaker came back into the room.

"Lily you should stop talking or you will hurt your throat more." Undertaker warned, Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes Grandfather." She starts towards the back. "I'm heading to bed, goodnight everyone." Lily says with a wave before disappearing through a curtain. William looked at Undertaker.

"What's wrong with her throat?" William asked.

"It's bruised, the demon hurt her." Undertaker said, they chatted for a while until William had to leave.

It was about two days later when Lily left Undertaker's shop. Her throat had healed enough that Undertaker did make a fuss when it was time for her to go. Arriving at the manor she was greeted by someone running out of the manor screaming. "What has Sebastian done now?" Lily asked with a sigh and opened the manor doors. Walking in she made sure to close the door quietly before going to search for either Sebastian or Ciel. Hopefully she would run into Sebastian first. She headed to the kitchen only to run into someone. They fell back but Lily managed to keep her balance. Blinking she looked down at the person she ran into. "Snake?" She asked. Snake looked up at her before standing up.

"Swan? I wasn't expecting you. Says Oscar." Snake said.

"I live/work here." Lily told him, Snake frowned.

"You let Joker and the rest die. Says Wordsworth." Snake accused, Lily rubbed the back of her head then looked around quickly.

"Snake later tonight meet me by the gates. I have something to show you." Lily whispered to him before Sebastian rounded the corner and spotted Lily.

"I see you're back." Sebastian said coming over to her. "And you met the latest worker." Sebastian stopped by her, Lily didn't even flinch at that.

"Yes, I have. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go put my things back in my room and then go do some chores." Lily says simply picking up her bag and heading up the stairs.

It was late that night and Snake did exactly as Lily asked and waited by the gate. He stood out there for an hour before he started to think that Lily had lied to him. He was about to go in when something jumped down from the roof. It was Lily, dressed in a dark dress so it was hard to see her except for her white hair. "For a minute I thought you lied to me says Oscar." Snake told her. Lily sighed and approached him.

"Sebastian held me up." Lily explained. "Come on, we need to go so we can get back before sunrise." Lily told him leading him into the woods. Snake followed until a somewhat large house came into view. As soon as they approached the door Lily pulled out a key. He watched as she glanced around before putting it in the lock. "Ready?" She asks, Snake nodded and Lily opened the door. Snakes eyes widened when he saw who was in there.

"Swan!" A familiar voice called before Joker hugged Lily. When Joker let go of Lily he saw Snake. "Snake, ye be alright!" Joker cheered hugging Snake. That's when Snake saw the other people from the troupe where there, laughing and having fun.

"I didn't let them die. I brought them back." Lily told him taking a step towards him and Joker. "I can't explain how but I didn't let them die."

"It's true, Swan saves us and gave us this place to live." Joker said then ran towards the others. "Now let's celebrate the return of Snake and Swan giving us a second chance!" Joker cheered leaving Lily and Snake just standing there.

"I'm not as cold hearted as Sebastian. You are my friends and I protect my friends." Lily explained then started to walk towards the crowd. "You can rely on me for help when you need it." This was the last thing Lily said before fully disappearing in the group. Snake thought about it for a moment then gave a soft smile before joining the party.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19 Zombie Boat

 _ **Hey everyone! I have some news. Okay, after this chapter there will be one more before Undertaker's Granddaughter is done. However, Regna and I are working on a sequel to this as well as a prequel going back into Lily's childhood. We are open to suggestions for titles for either. Again sorry. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

A few days later Lily was in the kitchen making tea. Sebastian had told her what had happened during the party Ciel had. Lily switched to peeling vegetables while she thought. Earl Grey, Lily knows she's heard that name that name before. A squeal knocked her out of her thoughts. Suddenly Bard, Mey Rin and Finny ran into the kitchen and locked the door behind them. Lily sighed. "What's going on?" Lily asked wiping her hands on her dress not looking at the group.

"That crazy girl is back!" Bard shouted, Lily chuckled and started to get some snacks around.

"I'll take this to the office then. Would you mind unlocking the door?" Lily asked, hesitantly the other opened the door. As soon as Lily stepped through they slammed the door close. Lily tried not to laugh as she carried the tray to the room. As she approached the door she heard Elizabeth talking about a cruise that her and her family were going on. She bit her lip and knocked on the door after a minute. She went in and set the tray on the desk before leaving. She stood outside the door and listened in on Elizabeth explaining the Campania cruise. Lily hummed quietly then left before Elizabeth came through the door. Heading to her room Lily saw a letter from Undertaker sitting on her dresser. Quickly she read the letter and then packed. There was a knock on the door halfway through her packing. "Come in." She called folding up a dress. Sebastian came in and closed the door behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian asked eyeing her suitcase.

"Undertaker needs me. Something came up." Lily explained closing her bag.

"Ciel is going on a cruise so the manor is left to the servants." Sebastian said. Lily stood up and held her bag. She started towards the door making sure to grab the letter.

"Well that's the servants' problem, I need to go and help Undertaker." Lily said. "Have fun on the cruise." Lily told closing the door, Sebastian looked around before leaving.

Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake were in the dining hall part of the boat. Sebastian was looking around when he spotted a familiar head of white hair. Quickly he went over and saw that it was indeed Lily that he saw. "Lily? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, Lily looked at him.

"Undertaker brought me. He said we could use a vacation." Lily told him then walked away before Sebastian could ask anything else. Lily's smile dropped as she weaved her way through the crowd until she found Undertaker. She set her hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Ciel and Sebastian are here. They are probably going to try and get into the Aurora society meeting." Lily whispered, Undertaker nodded. Undertaker led Lily to where the meeting was. Soon Ciel and Sebastian, both in disguises arrived and did the Phoenix stance which made both Lily and Undertaker start laughing. Ciel saw then and started shouting for them to forget they even saw that.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked, Lily sighed.

"Do you and Sebastian share a mind or something? I'm here because Undertaker invited me." Lily told them. Dr. Stoker announced that the show would start and Lily disappeared into the crowd. She stood there watching the doctors attach wires to the body of some girl's body that Lily helped repair. Undertaker tapped Lily's shoulder, she tilted her head towards him a little and hummed.

"It's time to go. Before it's starts to bite." Undertaker whispered, Lily gave a side glances at the corpse and nodded before following Undertaker out of the room without anyone noticing. They walked the halls, Lily keeping an eye out for anything. "I see you brought the outfit I got you." Undertaker said after a while of walking in silence. Lily gave a smile and pushed her bangs back.

"What can I say, I really like it." Lily said swishing her hips a little. Hearing something Lily let a small gold cylinder slide from her sleeve. She gripped it tight as she stopped. She let out a silent sigh when she saw Snake walk by with a plate of food. Once he was gone she slipped the cylinder back up her sleeve and pulled a sword from underneath the coat. Not far away she heard Ciel shouting for Elizabeth.

"You had better get back to the young earl. We will meet up later." Undertaker tells her, with a nod Lily turned down a hallway that looped back around the where Ciel was. While Undertaker continued down that hallway until he ran into the Viscount Druitt.

Later they all ended up in a large ballroom. Grell and Ronald fighting off the zombies while Druitt explained his plan with the machine that could supposedly control the zombies. Lily saw Undertaker laughing in the background as Druitt continued, she just held a smirk. Then he pressed the button and it went silent for a minute. It that time Undertaker had fallen to the ground in laughter and Lily started chuckling.

"You bastard you deceived me!" Dr. Stoker shouts. Ceil raises and eyebrow as Grell attacks Druitt. In the next instant Undertaker blocked it with a thing that looked like a plank with black symbols. He sent Grell flying away and launching more of those planks at him.

"How sad it is." Undertaker says pushing his bangs to the side. "That laughter should disappear from this place." Ceil looks at Undertaker in surprise.

"Undertaker?!" Ciel asked surprised, Undertaker smirked at him.

"Sir those eyes!" Ronald shouts, Grell adjusted his glasses.

"Yes I see." Grell says.

"I see. His eyes have always been hidden so it escaped even my notice." Sebastian spoke.

"Same fooled me good. Those green eyes with gold specks only belong to one species. Grim Reaper." Undertaker chuckled when Grell said that.

"It's been nearly half a century." Undertaker says. After another few moments of talking Sebastian, Grell and Ronald started attacking him. At one-point Lily pulled out the cylinder again just in case.

It didn't take Undertaker long to pull out his scythe and make the fight more interesting. After a while Lily noticed that Ronald had somehow managed to sneak up behind Undertaker. "Undertaker!" Lilt shouted running from her spot by Ciel. Undertaker just had time to turn and see the lawn mower coming at him. There was a flash and next thing they knew Ronald went flying through the air. "Don't you dare hurt my grandfather." They heard Lily growl as the smoke cleared and Lily was standing there next to Undertaker holding a weirdly shaped weapon. Her eyes were once again gold and green.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20 Friend to Enemy

 _ **Hey guys, final chapter! Sorry this took so long to get up but this is the last chapter for Undertaker's Granddaughter; but as mentioned before I will be doing a sequel and prequel soon. Regna and I are working on it. Still taking suggestions for titles if anyone is interested. But for now Regna and Dream signing off. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**_

It didn't take Undertaker long to pull out his scythe and make the fight more interesting. After a while Lily noticed that Ronald had somehow managed to sneak up behind Undertaker. "Undertaker!" Lilt shouted running from her spot by Ciel. Undertaker just had time to turn and see the lawn mower coming at him. There was a flash and next thing they knew Ronald went flying through the air. "Don't you dare hurt my grandfather." They heard Lily growl as the smoke cleared and Lily was standing there next to Undertaker holding a weirdly shaped weapon.

It had a gold handle that was longer than Lily was tall. A sword at one end and four curved blades, two on each side. The top two curved up while the bottom two curved down. A skull was placed where the five blades met. What looked like thorn vines wrapped around the skull and made its way down until it stopped by where Lily's hands gripped the handle.

Lily held it above her head before bringing it down. She twirled it before slamming the end on the ground. The four curved blades popped out. "So that is your death scythe… Impressive." Sebastian said examining it.

"Lily, he's your…" Ciel started but trained off, Lily just nodded. Undertaker chuckled at this.

"I'm surprised you didn't see it before." Undertaker spoke. "After all…" He gently grabbed a few strands of Lily's hair. "She has my hair." Everyone's eyes widened making Lily smirk.

"Undertaker is my grandfather. Also the man who raised me." Lily tells him before her smirk fell. "And I won't let you hurt him my lord." She tells him while pointing her weapon at him.

"Is that what you choose?" Ciel asked looking down.

"Yes, my grandfather comes first. Even if he is completely insane." Lily says glancing at the man behind her.

"I prefer the term mentally hilarious." Undertaker comments.

"Fine then Lily." Ciel spoke getting Lily's attention. "I must stop this zombie attack, and you're in my way." He looked at her. "Sebastian, Lily is another target! Stop her at all cost!" Ciel orders, Sebastian bows. Lily glares at the small boy.

"So be it." Lily hisses picking up her weapon. Grell, Ronald and Sebastian charged at Undertaker and Lily. All three were easily block, Lily holding back Sebastian while Undertaker dealt with Grell and Ronald. They shoved them off and Lily went to fight Sebastian.

"I'm surprised that you are willing to fight for someone who created things that are trying to kill you." Sebastian said, Lily smirked again.

"What are you talking about? I helped create them!" Lily shouts cutting Sebastian a bit with her scythe. Sebastian jumped back and held his wound.

"You did what?" Sebastian asked amazed, Lily chuckled.

"He needed help getting the false memories into the bodies so I helped him." Lily explained, Sebastian growled and launched himself at her. Lily managed to block him as they fought until Sebastian jammed a knife deep into Lily's shoulder. She screamed and stopped moving grabbing the shoulder with her free hand. Sebastian walked towards her until he was shoved away by Undertaker. Undertaker ran over to Lily who bit back a whimper and held her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Undertaker asked her. Lily glanced at him and nodded before pulling the knife out.

"He damaged some of the muscles but I should be alright." Lily tells him while dropping the knife. Her shoulder healed a little bit, not a lot but enough to control the bleeding a bit. "I'm going to kill Sebastian for this!" Lily hisses.

"I'll deal with the demon; you handle the other two." Undertaker instructed while bringing his scythe behind him to block Grell's chainsaw. Lily gave a nod before moving around Undertaker and kicking Grell away.

She fought for a while occasionally having to regain her balance because the ship rocked. She kept an eyes on Undertaker and Sebastian as they fought. At one point she turned away from them when Undertaker managed to grab Ciel. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her, one pressing a knife to her throat. She froze and knew immediately it was Sebastian. Undertaker looked at him and frowned.

"Now that is low, even for a demon." Undertaker says.

"Give me my young master and I will let her go." Sebastian instructs. Lily growled before bringing her foot back and kicking him, making him let her go. In the process his knife went up and sliced across her eye. Lily clutched it as Undertaker threw Ciel.

"Everything alright?!" Undertaker called.

"I'll be fine!" Lily shouts back before ripping the end of her dress and tying it around her eye. She picks up her scythe and keeps fighting.

At one point she was fighting and Sebastian's cinematic records went flying through the air. She watched the day that he and Ciel met, when they went back to the manor, everything that lead up to the night Lily showed up at the manor in the rainstorm. Lily watched them with some interest.

"Lily watch out!" Undertaker suddenly shouts, but it was to late as Grell's chain saw made contact with Lily's side. Lily screamed and fell off the platform when the ship rocked again. Undertaker dashed over and caught her before she hit the ground. Blood poured out of her side and her scythe landed not far from the two. There was a glow from Lily's side and Undertaker's eyes widened. "No." he managed to say before her cinematic records came flying out. Undertaker stopped the records, grabbed Lily's scythe, made it collapse so he could put it in his robes then glared at the others. "I will not let you lay a filthy finger on her ever again." Undertaker hissed before leaving still carrying Lily. On his way out he used his scythe to make the boat sink before jumping onto a boat. He set Lily down and tightly wrapped some fabric from his robe around her wound. "Stay awake Lily." He ordered when he saw her eyes start to flutter close. Lily let out a soft groan before her eyes closed fully. "Lily." He called and quickly made his way back towards London.

Once he got there he immediately picked up Lily and ran to his shop. Taking her to the back he started to fix her up. When he was done he looked over his work and sighed. Gently he ran a hand over the bandage covering her eye. "You're going to have a scar just like me." He muttered before tucking her in and going to put the CLOSED sign in the window. He returned to the back bringing a chair with him, he sat next to the coffin Lily was in. "Please don't leave me." Undertaker murmured grabbing Lily's hand and squeezing it. "The first time was bad enough I don't want that again. Especially since this time it could be for real." He sat there and waited for her to wake up until he dozed off.

Days later Lily still hadn't woken up but she was alive and that was enough for Undertaker not to panic. As days passed though Undertaker began to worry about if she was going to wake up at all. He would immediately shake the thoughts from his head, telling himself that he was thinking foolishly. At one-point Undertaker had made a cup of tea and came back to his spot by Lily's coffin only to freeze at the door when he heard a groan. Looking over he watched as a hand slowly reached out and gripped the edge of the coffin. He ran over, dropping his tea in the process as Lily started to push herself out of the coffin. He came over and gently pushed Lily back down, she hissed before turning her head towards him.

Her eyes slowly opened and she quietly spoke. "Adrian?" She asked, Undertaker carefully hugged her making sure not to reopen any of her wounds.

"I was worried that you wouldn't wake up at all." Undertaker said, Lily hugged him back.

"I will always wake up, I promise." Lily whispered back closing her eye for a minute. "What happened to them?" Lily suddenly asked, Undertaker knew who she meant.

"They're back at the manor, they haven't tried to find you." Undertaker says while pulling away from her.

"Not surprised, Ciel thinks of me as an enemy now." She laid down again. "So what do we do now? It's only a matter of time before they send Sebastian after us." Lily says, Undertaker takes the seat next to the coffin again.

"I don't know; I think we should leave for a while to let things settle down a bit." Undertaker tells her. "In the meantime do you want to decorate some eggs? Easter is only a few days away." Lily chuckles then nods. "Okay, later though. You still need to rest." Undertaker says, Lily nods again before drifting to sleep.

It was a few days later and Sebastian had just put Ciel to bed. He was just about to blow out the candle when he spotted something out the window. "What is it Sebastian?" Ciel asked, Sebastian went over and opened the window before leaning out. Leaning back in he was holding an egg. It was dark purple with a black bow. Gold spots decorated it along with red ones. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the small black feather that was stuck in the knot of the ribbon on the top of the egg.

"An egg my lord." Sebastian replied holding it out, Ciel took it an examined it.

"Alright. You may go Sebastian." Ciel told him putting the egg in a drawer of the table next to his bed. Sebastian's mouth pressed into a firm line before bowing.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said blowing out the candle.

Outside Lily stood on the edge of the brush. She was looking up at Ciel's bedroom window watching to see if Ciel had gotten her Easter egg. She let out a quiet sigh when she saw Ciel take the egg from Sebastian. "Lily." Lily turned and saw Undertaker behind her with a bag. "It's time to go." He tells her, Lily nods and turns to give the manor one last look. After a moment she turned and started walking away with Undertaker.

"It's the end of me being your maid, Ciel." Lily mutters as they walked. "The next time we meet I'll be your enemy." Undertaker smirked as they continued.

"Of course, you are Lily. He isn't Vincent after all." Undertaker told her.


	21. Temporary AN

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-family: 'Calibri',sans-serif; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"Hey guys DreamSpaceAngel here. Regna and I are considering continuing my Black Butler Fanfic "Undertaker's Granddaughter". Please go to the poll on my profile and vote on what you guys think. Thanks everyone!/span/strong/p 


End file.
